


Cat and Mouse of the Cultured Kind

by KristinaLaufeyson



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristinaLaufeyson/pseuds/KristinaLaufeyson
Summary: You never liked these soirees, nor did you like the people who were usually in attendance, your so called "friends" included.The alcohol, the utter narcissism dripping throughout the ambiance, the yelling and screaming of fan girls and boys alike, it was dreadful.Yet here you were, out on the balcony as the party carried on inside, the sounds of champaign bottles popping making you flinch ever now and then.This was indeed going to be a long night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok y'all bear with me here. I haven't written in third person perspective in a while so I'm not expecting these first couple of chapters to be overly amazing. 
> 
> But this game is TERRIBLY ADDICTING!! AS IS JUMIN HAN!!
> 
> just enjoy the story and I promise it'll get better.
> 
> Pre warning, it's gonna be a bit of a slow build so hang in there
> 
> Thank youuuu <3
> 
> P.S this has multiple chapters but I'm on mobile and it isn't giving me the option to say how many chapters it has when u check the multiple chapters box, any info on how to do that on mobile would be greatly appreciated.

Marriage.

The simple thought of the word made your stomach churn as you sat in the limo with the rest of your high society friends. Why your parents insisted on attempting to toss you into the hands of the city's most eligible bachelor was beyond you. All you knew was that it was another year and another RFA party you had to power through.

"Oh cheer up Y/n, you're dimming my diamond's shine with your less then enthusiastic attitude."

"Well forgive me Char for not being overly peachy about fraternizing with a bunch of drunk people I don't know, I guess you can say something about the idea makes me want to jump out of this limo and start running back home."

You adjusted the solid gold tennis bracelet on your wrist and sighed. Nothing about any of this excited you, least of all the thought of traversing the evening giving fake smiles and forced laughter as your parents fought to get you a sliver of a second in that man's presence. The air of arrogance you knew you were about to encounter made your skin crawl.

The leader if your organization, Charmaine or something like that, scoffed as she turned back to her friends. This was never your preferred crowd, the expensive and revealing dresses, the gaudy jewelry that weighed their hands and arms down, nor the trillion pounds of makeup were ever appealing to you. You'd much rather be home sipping on a warm cup of hot chocolate than playing dress up with a bunch of girls you didn't even like, and who certainly didn't like you.

"Alright ladies we're pulling up! Remember to keep your breasts perky, your smiles bright, and your money on display."

Her voice nauseated you, the thick nasally whine that all girls like her seemed to possess gave you the worst type of headache.

"Here we go ladies!"

The limo slowly came to a halt and you could already see the cameras flashing outside of the tinted windows. Crowds of people with expensive cameras lined up by the dozen to catch a chance shot at the city's most desperate women, you excluded of course.

"And here they are, the cultured citizens organization! A group of classy ladies who's donations always equate to at least half of the revenue these parties bring. Oh, here they go, stepping out!"

Charmaine stepped out first, her million dollar dress glittering in the moonlight as the clicks of the cameras echoed in the night. One by one you all stepped out in your name brand attire, each girl taking a few seconds to stop for pictures. It was a tiring experience already and you hadn't even gotten out of the limo yet.

"Oh and stepping out last is the lone daughter and sole heir to the L/n corporation, Y/n! She's rumored to be the top candidate for Jumin Han's hand in marriage."

'Of course they would introduce me like that.' You thought as you walked down the red carpet, you're simple yet elegant black dress trailing behind you.

The foyer was already filled with socialites and different organizations all trying to make business deals with one another. The girls you arrived with had already dispersed in their attempt to find and woo Jumin, and you knew immediately that alcohol was needed. You attempted to make your way to the refreshments table but before you could a loud yell stopped you in your tracks.

"Y/n there you are!" 

Somehow you heard your father's voice before you saw him. His well tailored Hugo Boss suit making a huge statement as he stood next your mother in her good awful Michael Kors dress, the green color making her look like an aged cucumber.

"Look a little more lively girl, Jumin is already here socializing and we don't want you to miss your opportunity to speak to him." Your mother said as she worked a few loose stands of your hair behind your ear.

"Mother you know as well as I do that I never get the opportunity to speak to Mr. Arrogance himself. He's always swarmed by my desperate friends." You muttered as you toyed with your bracelet again.

Your father gave an annoyed scoff. "You'll never find a husband with that attitude."

"I hope not." It came out as a whispered mutter.

"What was that?" Your father asked.

"Nothing father, I'm going to grab a glass of wine and attempt to find Jumin."

An obvious lie.

You hurried off before you could see the hopelessness in your parent's eyes. They knew trying to play matchmaker was futile, but that certainly didn't stop them from trying. Businessmen, actors, singers, no one was safe from your parent's attempt to get you wed, they had even tried to set you up with that D list narcissist Zen.

It was all futile in your eyes. You didn't need a husband to move on with your life and no one knew that better than yourself. Your job as a top lawyer at your father's best firm was more than enough to sustain you, and you knew you were far too smart to dumb yourself down to some desperately horny bimbo for a little affection. 

Somehow you managed to sneak your way up the golden steps to the second floor of the mansion. You were careful to keep your heel clicks quiet in the empty hallway until you finally came to the large decorated doors, stepping out into the chilly night air, the moon seeming to mock you with its bright glow.

"Finally." You sighed as you leaned over the gilded balcony barrier. The second floor was always the type of atmosphere you needed, quiet, cool crisp air, and not a desperate socialite in sight. 

The lighter you had managed to slip into your bra flickered in the light as you lit the end of your much needed cigarette, the rest of the pack also conveniently tucked in your bra. This was your safe space, away from all the mindless chatter and camera flashes. It was all so overwhelming, but this was your little bit of salvation in a night of absolute exhaustion.

"Those things are going to kill you eventually you know, and they smell horrid."

Or so you thought.

"No one asked you to step outside with me, now did they?" You replied, not even bothering to give whoever it was the luxary of turning to face them as you spoke, a puff of smoke leaving your open lips.

The tiniest of chuckles rippled across your eardrums as you heard footsteps approaching. All you could do was pray that whoever this was would go away soon so you could enjoy your wine and smoke in peace.

"No, they didn't, but as one of the coordinators of this party it is my job to ensure that every guest is enjoying themselves."

His voice was deep, velvety even. The somber tone of it vibrated deliciously through your body and for some reason you suddenly wished the man would stay, even though the wish was slight.

"Well mr. Party coordinator," you took another drag from your cigarette and let the smoke fill your lungs, "be a dear and get me another glass of wine and maybe I'll consider coming back down." The smoke expanded from your mouth as you exhaled and held out your now empty wine glass, still not facing your unexpected visitor.

"May I ask your name first?"

"You may, but that doesn't mean I'll give it to you."

Another chuckle, this time louder, and for some reason you found yourself pressing your thighs together.

"Well at least let me give you mine, Jumin Han, chairman's son and heir to his company."

That may have piqued your interest a bit.

You turned to face him finally and you were impressed to say the least. His jet black armani suit was fitted to the nine, his tie neat and pressed, and not a black hair on his head was out of place. He was handsome for sure. His hand was extended and you reluctantly set your empty glass on a miscellaneous table before offering your own, his fingers cradling yours as he brought them gently to his lips.

A shiver ran down your spine, and it wasn't from the air hitting your uncovered back. This man was smooth, like warm nutella on a crescent roll smooth. Though this did nothing to sway your opinion of him. The entire city knew the notoriously arrogant heir, his reputation and money preceding him. It was no secret that if Jumin Han wanted something, he'd get it.

"May I have your name now?"

He still held your hand in his, the warn skin making your palm sheen with sweat even in the cold air.

"Y/n, my father owns-"

"I know who your father is, and I know what he owns."

Arrogant prick.

"Did he send you up here to retrieve me?" You asked as you put your cigarette out on the banister.

"No, he didn't. I saw you sneaking off like a theif in the night and got curious."

You withdrew your hand and grabbed your glass, a bit offended that he had just compared you to a common theif. He may have been handsome but all the good looks in the world couldn't save his uptight, entitled personality.

"Well Mr. Han-"

"Jumin please, no one calls me Mr. Han except my assistant."

"Well Jumin, my glass is still empty and I'd greatly appreciate another drink." 

You tried to give your best demeanor. Head held high so your diamond necklace gleamed in the light of the moon.

He took the glass into his own hands and examined the burgundy lipstick print before offering the smallest of side smirks.

"Not one for conversation?"

"Not with you."

That wiped the smirk from his face immediately and at first you were worried you had upset him. That is until he set your glass back on the table and approached you. Mere inches separated your bodies, his chest almost eye level with your face as you realized just how tall he was. He was looking down at you now, an intense almost hungry look in his eyes and he tipped your chin up with his index finger.

"And what is it about me that makes you so bitter Y/n?" 

His voice has dropped a few octaves and you could hear the intimidation seeping through his words. It made you quiver in the night air, success racking your body as his eyes studied you like a book.

"You need to be taught some manners little girl." He all but whispered, the smell of expensive wine and mint on his breath, his index finger and this thumb now gripping your chin.

"And I suppose you'll be the one to teach me?" You shot back, your pearl white teeth peeking out from behind your burgundy stained lips.

"Oh you have no idea the things I could teach you Y/n."

You were about to open your mouth to give another snippy remark but a flash of blonde and the sound of the doors to the balcony opening stopped you. You immediately snatched your face from Jumin's grasp and put some distance between the two of you.

"Here she is Mrs. L/n!"

"Yoosung, may I ask what you're doing here?" Jumin muttered as he adjusted his tie, the evidence of irritation dripping from his voice.

"There you are Y/n me and your father have been looking for you- oh hello Jumin, I see you've met my daughter!" Your mother exclaimed as she stepped on to the balcony.

Jumin put on that same smooth smile he offered before and went over to kiss your mother's cheek.

"Yes ma'am, I saw her going up the stairs and wanted to make sure she wasn't in any distress, it wasn't until I saw her face that I knew who she was, I remember your husband showing me her picture."

Your mother was swooning at this point, her blush extremely evident as she giggled. "Yes she has a nasty habit of sneaking off at these parties, thank you for finding her for us."

Jumin shot you a side glance and then turned his attention back to your mother. "Well ma'am, if you ever need someone to keep teach her how to behave at a party of this caliber I'm sure I could teach her a thing or two."

His words seemed innocent enough to the normal ear, but to you it sounded just as intimidating as it had a few moments ago when you were alone. He put in a good front, the clear rich kid act knocked them all dead, but you knew better. You adjusted your dress and grabbed your glass, holding it out to Jumin.

"I believe you were on your way to get me more wine."

"Y/n! That's no way to speak to your host."

He slipped the glass between his fingers and smiled. "It's quite alright, I offered, we should all go back downstairs though, it's almost time for the first a auction."

He extended his hand to let your mother and Yoosung go back inside first and you followed suit, his dress shoes tip tapping behind you.

"This conversation isn't over." He whispered as you all made your way back to the stairs.

You smiled mischievously. "I do believe I made it clear that I have no intentions of conversing with you."

That same low chuckle sent waves of warm breath across the back of your neck and it made your entire body convulse lightly.

"We shall see Y/n, we shall see."


	2. Date Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going way better than expected, thank you guys ^^

"So I was thinking that maybe you could get Y/n a job as one of your top lawyers,  she graduated top of her class at Harvard and she's never lost a case."

Your mother was insufferable sometimes. If she wasn't tryung to set you up on a date, she was trying to proposition you off to well off companies. It was beyond annoying, but this was your life. Since you were old enough to remember, your parents pushed for nothing but excellence. Whether it was in dancing, something you actually loved, or violin, another thing you loved, or anything in between.

You lived in the shadow of your parents, their expectations always going above and way too far beyond

"If you ladies wouldn't mind waiting I'll go get your wine." 

"I just don't understand it sweetheart. You're such a gentleman, and definitely easy on the eyes, I don't get how you aren't married at your age."

"Mother please..." You said as you pinched the bridge of your nose.

"It's alright, it's a question I get Asked frequently. Pertaining to your first inquiry about Y/n working for us, that's something you would have to discuss with my father, all I can do is put in a good word."

You scoffed at how he spoke. So full of himself, you didn't know if it was well earned self right, or just plain narcissism, but whatever it was it annoyed you.

"As for your second question, well..." He glanced at you, "let's just say I've never found a woman who can handle me or my lifestyle."

The tension became stifling in less than a second. His words made the air around you feel heavy with hidden meaning, something you were sure you're mother wasn't going to catch on to.

"Well hello there Jumin! So nice to see you here!"

There was that familiar headache again.

"Hello Charmaine, nice to see you could make it." He said with a less than  enthusiastic tone.

As she came closer and saw the two of you her face immediately went from excited to angry. You were a hindrance in her motives, and you knew it, something that gave you an odd satisfaction.

"I see you've met the newest member of our organization." She said as she eyed you before turning her attention back to the man in front of her.

"Yes, I was just on my way to get her and her mother another glass of wine."

"That's quite alright." You snatched the glass from his hand, something that seemed to surprise him. "I can get my own wine, you enjoy Char's company."

"Yes well it really is no-"

"Thank you Y/n!" She latched on to Jumin's arm. "Come on, my father has been wanting to meet you for a while."

"My husband will be in touch!" You mother yelled as the two walked away, her  statement acknowledged with a grim nod as the man was pulled toward another group of socialites.

"You are never going to find a husband that way young lady!"

"Let it go mother, he's not son in law material anyways, too arrogant for his own good."

And with that you left your mother in the crowd as you made your way to the refreshments table, a drink more than needed at this point.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Aaaah fuck....."

You tumbled on to your bed as your walls around around you. Your head was swimming from all the wine you had downed and it was safe to say that you were regretting your decision to drink so much, even if it did make navigating the party a breeze. 

You hadn't seen Jumin the rest of the night, which was more than alright with you, though you did have to suffer through your mother droning on about what a cute couple one you'd make. 

Truly insufferable. 

The sound of your TV drowned out your moans as you fought your spins to get undressed. Your makeup was smudged and your hair was a mess, but somehow you still had business moguls trying to set you up with their sons, and even a few of their daughters. All invitations of the like were politely declined.

Finally free of your cloth prison, and left in nothing but your underwear, you crawled under your plush blankets and reveled in the softness of your mattress. This was where you wanted to be, at home with no worries. No uppity bitches to deal with, no parents nagging you, and best of all, no talk of Jumin Han.

You closed your eyes and fully intended to pass into sleep peacefully, but that idea was interrupted as your phone screen lit up the dark of your room. Your fingers lazily searched around the bed until you finely brought the screen to your face, eyes squinted as you tried to figure out who the number belonged to.

Reluctantly, you answered.

"H-hello....?"

"We never got a chance to finish our conversation."

Speak of the fucking devil. You rubbed your other hand over your face, smearing what was left of your already smeared makeup, and sighed.

"How did you get my n-number?"

"Too much wine I see?"

"Answer the question damnit, I'm too drunk to try and decipher your words right n-now." You said through your various noises and hiccups.

"Your mother insisted I have it, and I have to say I'm glad I accepted it, you seem less uptight when you're drunk."

You scoffed. The nerve of this bastard.

"She insisted I accompany you two and your father for dinner tomorrow and while I was reluctant at first, she mentioned it was going to be at one of my favorite restaurants and I couldn't refuse."

"Oh joy."

He chuckled and in your drunken stupor it made you shiver, his deep voice going straight to your groin. Damn him and his perfection.

"I admit that I might have had a bit too much to drink as well, though it was quite unavoidable when you have a bunch of drunk desperate girls following you constantly."

"Y-yeah I don't have those problems dude."

"Dude?"

"Shut up, I'm d-drunk." More hiccups. "Why are you still on the phone anyways? Don't you have a company to run, or a secretary to suck you off?"

The line was quiet and for a split second you regretted your words. The room was still spinning and the hear was becoming stifling under your expensive comforter.

"And what makes you think I just let any one of my many secretary's touch me in such a way?"

"Tch, so formal, even when you're drunk."

"I have to be. Professional relationships should stay as such."

"Oh yeah? And what would our relationship be?"

Why the hell you said that, you had no idea, but it didn't matter because it elicited another chuckle from him. What sounded like rustling covers made you pull the phone from your ear for a second before his voice pulled it back to your ear.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted our relationship to remain professional."

What a question. A question that when asked in his voice made you squeeze your bare thighs together in an attempt to stave off your impending arousal.

"I don't know J-Jumin, I thought I made it very clear where our relationship stood."

"No, you made a few uncalled for remarks and asked me to fetch your wine like a third rate butler, which was completely rude I may add."

"Whatever, you're the one who started talking about teaching me lessons and shit in front of my mom, you're lucky she wasn't fast enough to c-catch that by the way."

"Did you take my words in a different way?"

You rolled over on to your stomach and let your phone rest on your ear as you turned your head sideways.

"Was there any other way to take it?"

The rustling sound filled your ears again, though this time you were too comfortable to move the phone.

"I was speaking about giving you lessons in etiquette, but it seems you took my statements as something far more lewd."

"Your pillow talk is horrible....." You muttered as you moved your phone and times back over on to your back, your intoxication making it impossible to get comfortable for more than a second.

"Is it? Would you rather me say I that I had to fight myself to keep from pulling you into a room and taking you?"

Pause.

"Excuse me?" You sat up now and tried to force your spins away.

"I promise that it took all of my willpower to not fuck some manners into you."

Ok you definitely heard that right. Was this even Jumin? The man you met at the party was nothing like the man on the phone whose heavy breathing was making you hot all over.

"Jumin i-"

"Oh, where's that spitfire attitude I saw earlier? Honestly Y/n having someone not throw themselves at me was the most enticing thing I have ever seen, and I'm not sure if it's the alcohol or you, but I admit that I'm beyond aroused right now."

"It's the alcohol...." You whispered softly as you laid back down, your thighs still squeezed together in a sad attempt to hold on to what little decency you had left.

"I doubt that's the entire reason. Tell me something, had Yoosung and your mother not interrupted us, what would you have done?"

"I-I don't know....Jumin why are you-"

"Y/n I need you to do something for me. Think of it repayment for your attitude earlier."

You laid there on your back, your fingers dancing dangerously close to the hem of your lace boy shorts. This man was an anomaly, a mystery, but good damnit you were drunk and the way he was speaking, this was honestly unavoidable.

"What is it?"

"Feel free to decline, but it would be greatly appreciated if you could..... Help me relieve myself."

"You want m-me, who you just met a few hours ago, to have phone sex with you? Even after I made it  abundantly clear that I have no interest in you?"

"I suppose that is what I'm asking, though when you put it like that it does sound a bit...."

"Dirty?"

"Yes...... _dirty."_

You snapped. The time of his voice when that word rolled off his tongue sent your brain into a tizzy. You let your index and middle finger slide under the hem of your panties, your breath a bit labored as you toyed with your clit, slightly ashamed of how turned on you really were.

"What do you want me to d-do?"

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure, I've never done this before."

You gave another a scoff, though it came out more like a half hiccup. Figures this guy would be as innocent as apple pie.

"Usually when I do this it's quick since I don't have much time during my days."

"Well.... Are you doing it now?"

"..... doing....?"

"You k-know what I mean."

"Well.... Admittedly I have been for majority of this conversation, forgive me but I can't help it."

Ok maybe he wasn't so innocent.

"Are you?"

"Y-yeah..." That wasn't a hiccup this time. 

Your breath was catching now as you slipped those two fingers inside of you, groaning softly half in shame and half in pleasure, something you hope he didn't hear.

"You looked stunning tonight, glowing. I was highly disappointed when I was dragged away."

"Again, your pillow talk in terrible Jumin."

"I take that as you wanting me to be more vulgar."

You heard a slight puff of breath from the phone and just the thought of him touching himself like that because of you drive you crazy. 

"What do you like Y/n? What makes you tick?"

"You f-first..."

"What do I like? Well all of my past encounters have been quite vanilla in your eyes I'm sure, but in that moment on the balcony, I'd have loved nothing more than to take you over my knee and punish you for speaking to me the way you did."

Of course that's how he was.

"Punish me? H-how so?"

Your fingers were moving faster now, your underwear discarded somewhere in the bed.

"I think a few slaps to that perfect ass of yours would have worked well, would you have let me?"

"Probably n-not but.......f-fuck Jumin tell me more. "

"I thought about you for most of the night, even when I was speaking with other guests, I couldn't get the thought of fucking you out off my head, the thought of how wet you would be for me."

"Like I am n-now?"

"Yes Y/n, just like you are now. How do you like it Y/n? Do you prefer slow and sensual, our would you have wanted me to fuck the life out of you?"

"J-Jumin...."

You couldn't hold back anymore. Your free hand had occupied itself with your left nipple as your other hand continued to pump in and out of your body, the feeling mixed with your intoxication driving you mad.

"That's it darling, think about it. Think about how good it would feel to let me slide in to you, how hard I would be. You're not like other girls, you wouldn't submit to me so easily, and that's fine. I'd make you submit, I'd toy with you until you were begging me to finish you off."

"I'm g-gonna cum....."

"Already? Do I turn you on that badly?"

"Fuck y-yes you do."

This was the alcohol talking. You knew deep down that if you had been sober this wouldn't be happening. You were young though, and you knew there was no harm in having some fun. The air in the room was insufferably hot, a when of sweat lining your forehead and your hands worked in tandem to bring you to the edge.

"You never told me how you like it Y/n."

It wasn't immediately obvious, but he was close to his limit himself. There was a slight change in his breathing and tone that tipped you off to that fact.

"Me? I'm a-adventurous, a bit wild even."

"Tell me about it darling. What would you want me to do if I was there?"

"Fuck me..... As hard as you could, no holding back. Fast and rough. P-pull my hair, spank m-me. Ah fuck Jumin, I'm Cumming."

"Go ahead Y/n let it go, like I was there forcing it out of you."

"Ah Jumin!"

Let it go you did. The muscles in your legs tensed and you back bowed as you bright yourself to an intense orgasm. It was like fire was coursing through your veins as you cried out and whimpered, the other end of the phone near silent, save for a few short falls off breath indicating his finish as well.

And then it feel silent. Your breathing was all you could hear as you dipped your dripping wet fingers between your lips, tongue meeting them halfway.

"Well that was interesting."

"Yeah..... I....I g-guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

That familiar chuckle warmed your body all over again. This man was going to be the death of you.

"Yes, tomorrow at seven, please don't be late."

There was that arrogance again.

"Goodnight Jumin."

"Goodnight-"

You hung the phone up and tossed it next to you. The emotions running through your body were a mix of satisfaction and confusion, a feeling you didn't care for, but it didn't matter. All you knew was that you had just had phone sex with the city's hottest bachelor, a privilege you were sure none of the other members of your stuck up ass organization had laid claim to yet.

And with that thought on your mind you closed your eyes and drifted off in to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You live down the street, how do you manage to be late?" You father asked as you stepped into your VIP section.

"I left late because my dog wouldn't let me leave, she's like a shadow I swear."

"Y/n, lovely to see you again."

That voice made a sudden feeling of dread set in. You were suddenly unsure if you could go through with this, especially after what happened last night. The thought of him touching himself because of you, and the fact that you joined him. All of it was way too embarrassing, but you put on your best face and smiled when you shook his hand and sat down.

'Of course they would leave the one chair next to him open.' You thought with a grimace as you grabbed a menu. 

He was acting completely normal, like he hadn't been jacking off on the phone with you less than twelve hours ago. You shot him side glances, none of which we returned, and finally decided to act the same way. It wasn't as if you thought anything of what had happened anyways. 

You were both drunk, the effects of which you were still feeling, and had a lapse of judgment. It wasn't the first time it had happened to you and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Well Jumin, my wife notified me of the offer she made to you last night pertaining my daughter working for your father's company, I was curious as to whether or not you had given it any thought."

"Jeez dad can we order first before you start trying to get rid of me please?" You asked as you nosed through the  alcoholic section.

"You'll have to forgive her, she has a bit of an attitude." My mother said as she forcibly pushed the menu from your face.

You looked over at Jumin who offered you one of those forced smiles, a facade you could see right through. This man was in no way as innocent and businesslike as he appeared, but that wasn't your problem.

Your problem was that it hadn't even been five minutes in the restaurant and the ambiance was already driving you crazy. It was a bunch of rich people being loud and kissing each other's asses, and here you were with just a glass of water to hold your tongue.

"Well Mr. L/n, while I haven't discussed this matter with my father yet, I'm almost positive he would love to have her." He looked over at you with a side smirk. "As would I.'

This bastard here. You couldn't take this anymore. If you had angry Hope if surviving this dinner without snapping than you needed a drink asap.

"Waiter!"

The well dressed man made his way over to your table with an inviting smile.

"Are you all ready to order?"

"Not food, but I'll have two whiskeys on the rocks, makers mark please, and a long island ice tea, extra long."

He nodded and walked towards the bar, a sight that relieved you.

"Honestly y/n, you can't keep drinking during these meetings." Your mother said as she shot an apologetic gaze at Jumin. "Please forgive her, she's a bit hungover."

"She's quite alright, maybe a bit of dancing will take her mind off of things."

"I don't dance."

Your parents both looked at you with the 'you'll dance if you want to stay in the will' look and you couldn't do anything but sigh in defeat as you stood up. Some piano number was playing in the background and thankfully the dancefloor was quite crowded.

"Fine, but don't touch my drinks." You mumbled as you speed off towards the dancefloor, Jumin offering your parents and apologetic look before trailing after you.

Everyone seemed to be having an amazing time add they danced with their partners. The somber piano music changing to some upbeat waltz as Jumin grabbed your hand and pulled you close to him, his other hand wrapping around your waist.

As you two turned in time with the music his eyes met yours with a look of mutual boredom.

"You seem less than  enthusiastic to be here, I was hoping you'd be a bit more lively after last night."

"I was drunk, as were you, that's all there is to it. You don't seem too happy to be here either. "

"Honestly, I'm not. I was looking forward to the rare day when I could relax and spend the day with my cat Elizabeth 3rd, but your parents insisted I attend."

Of course he had a cat. And of course it had a fancy name like Elizabeth.

The third.....

"You can end this, you can tell my parents you have prior engagements and just let us go home."

He shook his head.

"While I don't necessarily want to be out of my home, I don't mind spending the evening with you. We can discuss business engagements."

"Jumin, honestly that is the last thing I want to do right now. I just want to go home and nurse this hangover."

The arm he had around your waist tightened, pulling you closer to him and for a split second you thought you felt something prodding your thigh.

"Come back to my penthouse then. Let me help you relax."

"I'm not sleeping with you Jumin. I'm sorry if you thought that's what I wanted after last night, but I have no intention of doing anything of the sort."

You two spun around again and now he was flashing you a million dollar smile, or in his case, a trillion dollar smile.

"And when did I ever say I had the intention of sleeping with you? I meant we could go back to my home, I could run you a bath and perhaps we can get to know each other beyond our previous interactions."

You raised an eyebrow at his statement. You couldn't believe that he had the audacity to tell you that he has no intention of trying to sleep with you when you could feel his obvious erection on your leg.

"Make no mistake, I thought about our conversation last night all day, I wish I would have recorded it so I could hear you moaning my name all over again, but trust me when I say that I have no intention of forcing you to sleep with me."

Now that seemed sincere. You pondered for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of going with him, until you finally gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine, but if you try anything-"

"On my honor I won't."

You weren't sure how trustworthy that was, but he didn't seem like he was insincere so you decided to trust him.

"I think our food is here, your parents must have ordered for us."

You looked forward your table and noticed that he was right. Many plates were being placed on the extravagant table and it was then that you realized that you have eaten all day.

"Let's go." He said as he led you away from the dancefloor, his arm still possessively around your hip.

You looked around at the other patrons and smiled once you realized that the two of you were quickly drawing attention. Whether it was the many  businessmen who were surprised to see the young man with a woman on his arm, or the single women who looked upset that they weren't in your position, it made you feel good.

"Enjoy your dance you two?" Your farther asked as you sat down, Jumin pulling your chair out for you.

"Yes sir, though I have a question for you. Me and Y/n discussed this while dancing but I feel it's only right to ask her father if the two of us could continue this evening alone after dinner?"

"Hah of course!! You two discuss Y/n working for your father."

Of course he wouldn't have a problem with that. In his eyes this was just one step closer to a company merger. You took a sip of one of your glasses of whiskey and shuddered at the burn before diggig in to your food.

"So Jumin darling, what do you think about having children?"

You choked on the sip of whiskey you had just taken at your mother's question. This was hardly appropriate conversation to have with someone you just met.

"I like the idea, and I am at the age that everyone says I should be having them. I suppose I just haven't found the right woman yet."

You didn't notice the side glance he sent you as he said that, but your mother did.

"I keep telling Y/n that she's getting to that age as well. She's twenty four and I honestly wish she would just get on with it. She had excellent birthing form."

"Mother please!" You exclaimed before taking another much needed drink.

You were about to reprimand your mother for making such a  statement, but a strong hand on your thigh stopped you.

"I have no doubt that Y/n will be an excellent mother. She has a strong personality." His hand squeezed a bit and you had to fight back the moan swelling in your throat.

"Strong isn't the word I would use, but she definitely stubborn. She didn't have her first date until she was twenty. And even then she refused to even entertain the idea of children, or sex."

"I've had enough of this." You huffed as you stood up and straightened your dress. "You three may carry on with this conversation, but I'm going outside to smoke."

With that you stormed away from the table, the blah on your cheeks skating to the rest of your face. You couldn't believe that your father had so willingly volunteered that information. They were terrible really.

You let out a small puff of a air, the stream from your breath billowing out into the chill night. The smoking section outside was empty and you thanked the heavens as you pulled out a cigarette from the pack in your purse, though for the life of you you couldn't find your lighter.

"God damnit..." You muttered as you searched through the black hole.

"Need a light?"

You looked up and sighed as Jumin stood over you, lit lighter in hand. He may have been persistent as hell but at least he wasn't useless. You lit your cigarette on the flame and closed your eyes as hot inhaled, the smokeb filling your lungs.

"Are they always so forthcoming with such information?"

You nodded as you exhaled. "Have been since I was old enough to be a disappointment." You took another long drag.

"I see why you smoke now." He said as he began to shrug off his suit jacket. "My father was the same way for a while until I put my foot down."

He draped his jacket over your shoulders and you couldn't help but to smile at the small act of kindness.

"Trust me I've tried to do that, but they're so hell bent on marrying me off that my feelings don't too much mattered. Being a woman in high society is draining. I just want to work at the firm doing what I love and relax without having to worry about some mystery man coming to try and woo me ever few days."

You looked up at him sand he offered a sympathetic look, one you didn't accept. You hated being pitied, you would much rather your dilemma be ignored, especially by someone who wouldn't understand. The cherry of your cigarette burned out and you signed as you dropped the butt into the floor and stomped it out.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sure I'll be forced into marrying some pompous asshole who would rather jack off to his back account."

"Is that how you think of me?" He asked as he readjusted the jacket on your shoulders.

"...... it was.... Honestly all I knew about you before last night was that your were a rich, good looking heir, the cliche perfect bachelor."

"And what do you think now?" He asked as he tipped your chin up to force eye contact.

You have him a playful smirk. "I suppose you're not that bad."

That made him give you a genuine smile. "Why don't we go let your parents know that we're leaving, you need to relax." He released your chin and wrapped his arm around your waist again.

"Sounds heavenly." You replied as you two made your way back into the restaurant.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"You drive here? I half expected to see a limo waiting for us." You said as you inspected the brand new black jaguar.

"I'm not entirely reliant on my money." He chided as he took the keys from the valet.

You two got into the car and your eyes were wide open. The car was amazing, simple yet elegant, it even still smelled new.

"Did you buy this today?"

"Yesterday." 

You had asked that a joke so his answer startled you a bit.

"Don't worry," he revved the engine a few times and you felt your internal temperature spike aggressively, "I'm an excellent driver."

You had hoped so because the way he peeled out into the street had you gripping the handle on the door.

This night was going to be interesting indeed.

 

 


	3. Eve of Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't ready for a double update tho lol
> 
> P.s. sorry for any typos. Like I said in on my phone so it's hard to catch them.

"I'm taking a cab home......" You said as you stepped out of the car, legs shaking from both excitement and terror.

The man was wild. He insisted on taking the freeway because of how empty it was and you didn't complain, until you got in the freeway. As soon as the wheels hit the asphalt of the straightaway you were positive you were going to die. He was pushing one hundred miles per hour almost the while way there, his left hand steering while the other gripped your thigh.

"My apologies, I don't get to drive often so when I do I trend to get a bit carried away."

"Uh huh...."

You followed him into the fancy lobby of the apartment building and you were immediately taken back. The floors were golden, the walls real marble, even the receptionists desk was solid mahogany with a gold finish.

"Good evening Mr. Han, you're getting in late. And I see you've brought a guest."

"Yes, I'll be occupied the rest of the evening, so if anyone calls or comes looking for me, my father included, please inform them of my business."

The woman simply nodded and you still couldn't believe how nice this place was. Even the elevators were fancy as fuck, complete with a worker to take you to your floor.

"Mr. Han." The man said as you two stepped into the elevator.

Jumin simply gave a nod as the man pressed the button to take us to the hundredth floor. 

"The hundredth floor?! Jesus Jumin, not very subtle with your status are you?" You asked in astonishment.

"It was a gift from my father, I'd much rather have a house of my own, much more private."

"So why don't you buy one?"

The elevator whizzed quietly as you two conversed. The all glass wall offered an amazing view of the city and it's lights, you were speechless to say the least.

"I suppose I've gotten comfortable. Besides, there's no point in having an extravagant house when you have no one to share it with."

Truth. 

"Here we are sir." The employee said as the elevator finally came to a stop.

"Let's go."

The grip on your waist tightened and just when you thought you couldn't be any more impressed, you stepped off of the elevator and directly into his suite, which in actuality looked much more like a house. 

It was upstairs downstairs, the staircase simple yet elegant, which seemed to be Jumim's life theme. The walls as well as the floors were ivory colored and glistening, and overall it was apparent that the man was a bit of a near freak, or simply an over the top  perfectionist. There wasn't a speck of dust on anything.

"Damn, this place makes mine look like a shelter." 

Your heels clicked on the marble as he led you into the living room, which looked as over the top as the rest of the downstairs area. White walls were accented by black leather couches and a black rug on the floor, there was a huge TV mounted on the wall and you spotted a fireplace in the corner, hoe romantic.

"We can light that later if you'd like." He said as he slipped his jacket from your shoulders and draped it over his arm. "Please make yourself at home, anything in this home is yours to use."

You smiled and then sighed. "Look Jumin, I appreciate the sentiment, but if I'm being honest here it seems like you're about to brutally murder me. Like seriously this is all too perfect."

"Don't be silly, if I was going to murder you I wouldn't do it in my own home, where your parents are expecting us to be I might add. I'm simply offering to let you relax here for the evening."

He laid his jacket on the back of the couch and gently took your face in his hands.

"Just say the word and I'll take you home. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

It was a barely audible whisper, one that dripped sincerity, and finally you felt the tension in your body release. You weren't sure if there was a hidden motive behind him bringing you here, but if there was you couldn't see it.

"I don't mean to be rude but I was looking forward to that bath." You said as you slipped your feet out of your pumps, making the height difference between the two of you even more obvious.

"Of course you were." He said before stepping away to a panel of buttons on the wall. "Bubbles?"

"Yes please."

He pressed one of the buttons and began undoing his tie. "It'll be a few minutes."

Disbelief was the emotion on your face as you tried to comprehend what you had just seen. The man had an automatic bathtub. How fucking rich did you have to be for that?

"In the meantime," he walked over to the elegant coffee table and picked up an unopened bottle,"wine?"

"You know it." You replied as you relaxed into the plush sofa.

Your family was rich, but they definitely weren't automatic bathtub rich. As he poured two full glasses of the red liquid you took a moment to take it all in. This man was the epitome of filthy rich, disgustingly rich. Didn't he say he had a cat?

"Here." He held out the glass for for, a gift you gladly accepted. 

He took a seat next to you and reached forward to grab the remote, the TV coming to life with some news show.

"Surprised you don't have a fancy wall button for that." You remarked playfully as you took a sip from your glass.

Even his casual at home wine was extravagant. This was a lifestyle you would never be able to imagine living.

"Y/n I need to apologize."

You pulled the glass from your lips and raised an eyebrow at him. "Apologize for what?"

"Last night, it was a lapse of judgment on my part. I don't want you to feel like that's the only way I think about you."

"Well until last night you didn't think about me at all, so if anything it's an  improvement in my eyes." You took another sip of wine before flinching at the cold hand now on your cheek.

"Make no mistake, I want you. I'd love to strip you down and make a mess of you right on this couch but.." He stroked your cheek with his thumb, "I want you to be comfortable."

That left you speechless. As handsome and wealthy and powerful as this man was, he was abstaining for you? Usually on the type of dates, if this could even be called a date, the overly confident guy would already be naked and attempting to claim you. It was surprising, but I nice change nonetheless.

You set your wine glass down with a sigh, nothing that it was pure crystal, and looked him in those dark eyes of his.

"Jumin...... honestly....... If someone would have told me last night that I'd be in your home like this I probably would have gagged and then downed an entire bottle of Merlot, but....." You grabbed his hand and moved it around your waist, "the idea doesn't seem so bad now."

Your voice was in a hushed whisper, nothing but the sound of the TV filling the empty  apartment, and the tension between you two had the air ripe with electricity. You could feel yourself leaning, your tongue saying out from behind your teeth to run along the bottom of your red stained lips.

His breath hitched slightly, just a mere glitch in his perfection, and you knew that if you didn't stop this if neither of you spoke up, you would be in his bed faster than he could say his cat's name.

"Tell me to stop." He said as he tipped you back onto the couch, the cool leather chilling your skin. "Push me away before I do something I regret."

His hands were creeping up your sides, his now warm palms squeezing slightly at you're curves, a look of hunger in his eyes. You wanted this, both of you, and you had no intention of stopping him. Much like the previous night, you couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or him, but you were soaking wet between your legs.

"I want you, Y/n." He was leaning over you now, like a predator and it's prey, his breath warm on your neck. "And if you don't tell me to stop I'm going to undress you and fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

You grabbed his loosened tie and slowly pulled him closer, your legs now spread on either side of his body, the smell of wine on your breath. It was maddening how much arousal was flowing between the two of you. Your free hand traveled up his chest and neck and into his hair, tugging slightly.

"What are you waiting for?" You whispered directly into his ear, a shiver physically traveling down his spine.

"Oh fuck." It came out if his mouth ragged and starved.

Neither of you were going to be able to hold out much longer. The way he was touching you, so unsure, and the way you were begging him to go further, it was utter madness. And then a saving grace.

_Ding!_

He immediately removed himself from you and cleared his throat, his obvious arousal tenting in his slacks.

"Your bath is ready." Was all be said before he made his way down one of the hallways.

Obvious disappointment was painted on your face, but it was tinged with a bit of confusion as well. Maybe it was your attitude towards him at the party, or maybe it was your parent's eagerness to pair the two of you, but you were confused as to why he was holding back so much.

Finally, in bitter defeat, you lifted yourself from the couch and hurried after him down the hallway until you came to an open door.

"God damn."

If his living room was nice, his bathroom was exquisite. A huge tub lay in the center, filled to the brim with clouds of bubbles. There was no shower, you assumed that was in a different room, and the massive sink sat in the corner next to the toilet. There was also a huge bay window that exposed the entirety of the city and it's lights 

"Jumin this is  ridiculously gaudy." You said as you stepped further into the room, the cool marble of the floor chilling your feet.

"I agree, but I suppose it comes in handy every now and then."

The idea of other women being here with him like this sent a pang of envy through your body for a split second before you shook it off.

"I left a towel and toiletries next to the tub, I don't have any women's clothing obviously so I suppose I could lend you a pair of mine."

"One of your suits?"

"I do own other clothing besides suits Y/n, I was thinking more along the lines of sweats and a T-shirt."

You nodded and began to slip out of your dress. You would have felt a bit more uncomfortable if the only thing stopping you two from fucking a few seconds ago were pieces of cloth. You could feel his eyes boring holes into your backside as you slipped out of your underwear and bra before toeing into the warm water, your muscles instantly relaxing.

"Oooohhh my god Jumin this is amazing."

You sank into the water until your head came just above the bubbles and sighed. Sure you had a nice tub at home, but you never had the time to use it. It was usually just a quick shower at the beginning and end of your days.

"The bubbles are infused with lavender. Please take your time, there's an intercom button on the side of the tub if you need me."

"Are you not staying?"

He looked away from you, a slight pink hue gracing his otherwise pale cheeks.

"For the sake of my sanity I shouldn't. I think I'm going to go shower and call my assistant to make sure my cat is alright."

"You left your cat with your assistant?"

"Yes, when you mentioned you had a dog I  texted her and told her to pick her up, I figured it would be for the better."

You smiled softly at him. "You didn't have to do that."

His black tresses swayed as he shook his head. "It's quite alright. Now if you'll excuse me."

He gave you one last glance before slipping out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

He was an odd guy, but sweet nonetheless. You sighed as the lavender in the bubbles melted your tension away. You were still beyond aroused but you managed to stave it off. This man was going to be the death of you.

You couldn't get that image out of your head. His body hovering above you, his breath warm on your face and neck, the way his hands were so gentle yet commanding when they touched you, he was perfection.

And speak of the devil. The door opened and you smiled at him as he placed his spare clothes next to the tub.

Then an idea sprang into your mind.

"Hey, why don't you just take a bath with me?"

He looked caught off guard.

"Excuse me?" 

You sat up, his eyes darting to your bubble covered chest and then back to your face.

"I mean there's enough room for both of us, why waste water."

"Y/n I don't think-"

"Jumin get in the tub."

He looked at the door and then back to you before sighing and beginning to unbutton his dress shirt. In your mind you jumped for joy at your success, but on the outside you simply smiled as you relaxed back into the soothing water.

"Don't worry, I'll close my eyes." You said playfully before letting your lids slip shut.

There was a few seconds of clothes rustling and belts clanging to the floor before you felt the water shift and settle again. You opened your eyes and smiled as he gazed at you from the other side of the tub.

"See, plenty of room." You beamed at him. "Now I have a question. Did you intend for me to stay the night, because if so I need to grab a chance of clothes and a blanket from the house. I don't mind taking the couch either."

He shook his head. "That wasn't the plan but if that's what you wish to do then I can arrange to have a change of clothes brought for you, and I do have guest bedrooms. I wouldn't make you sleep on the couch."

You giggled softly and leaned forward, the fading bubbles barely covering your assets.

"What do you want me to do Jumin?"

He pondered the question for a moment before giving you a scary serious look.

"Stay."

You nodded and smiled. "Whatever you want." You took some bubbles and blew them in his face, a surprised expression making you laugh, and even coaxing a small grin into his face.

In an instance your bubbly personality went back to seriousness.

"Why'd you stop?"

He looked at you with matched seriousness.

"In the living room, it was plainly obvious what was about to happen. Why'd you stop?"

"Because this isn't about me. I've known you almost a full two days and for some reason something inside of me is compelled to make you comfortable."

He shifted forward and grabbed your hand, bubbles dislodged and evaporating into the air.

"Besides, if I'm going to fuck you, it's going to take longer than a night to satisfy me. My partners may have been this way but make no mistake Y/n, I am by no means as vanilla as you think."

The harsh whisper made you snap. Water spilled over the tub as you moved forward and pressed you're lips to his. It was sweet relief to feel him relax into it, his hands coming up to grip your face and pull you closer.

Your breathing was ragged, puffs of breath beating on each others faces, the temperature of the room rising.

"Take me." You breathed as you wrapped your arms around his neck. "Please Jumin, I'm sorry I was such a bitch but damnit I need you."

It was desperation in its purest form, both of you grabbing at whatever skin you could find under the bubbles.

"No, this isn't going to be a spontaneous thing, I don't want you regretting this." He said in between peppered kisses to your neck. "But i can give you the release you need."

He turned you around and pulled you in between his legs, the water sloshing about between the two of you as he reached up and grabbed both of your breasts.

"J-Jumin...."

His left hand remained on your breast, his fingers toying with the perked nipple, while his other hand disappeared under the bubbles only to appear above your clot, his fingers  dangerously close.

"Touch me." You whispered and you dug your nails into his muscled thighs. "Jumin touch me!"

"You really do need to be taught some manners." He mumbled darkly into your neck. "Is that any way to ask for something?"

"Oh please please please!"

"That's better." He whispered before slipping two fingers into you without warning.

"Oh fuuuuck."

He was definitely a perfectionist, his fingers playing you like an instrument. You couldn't tell if it was the water or your own arousal, but he was slipping them in and out of you with ease. It was driving you completely mad.

"You're so wet." He breathed into your ear. "I can't wait until I can feel that on me. Trust me, I wish it was more than my fingers in there."

"Then stop t-torturing yourself. Take me to the living room, or your bedroom, or wherever and fuck me."

He stilled his fingers and let them linger inside of you, his other hand coming to your face to force you to look at him. If his eyes were dark before, they are pitch black now, his pupils large and rounded and his eyelids heavy with the lust between you two.

"Do you want me to stop?"

You shook your head.

"Of course you don't. Then be a good girl and let me pleasure you, or else I'll make good on those threats from last night."

Oh right, the spanking.

"Y-yes sir."

That seemed to strike a nerve.

 His eyes fluttered closed and he licked his lips, humming as his fingers began moving again at a torturously slow pace. It was agonizing to be teased so slowly, and as you looked into his eyes all you could do was project a pleading look to him.

"You want more?"

God he sounded sexy, his voice dangerously low. You nodded and he stilled his fingers again, his eyebrows raised in question.

Oh right. So this was his thing.

"Please sir, I need more."

"That's better." 

His fibers resumed their slow pace, but this time he let his thumb brush softly over your clit. Your eyes closed in ecstasy, your mouth open in silent moans as he took you to heaven and beyond. He truly was skilled in everything he did. 

A prodigy.

"Never would have p-pegged you to be so dominant."You teased through your ragged breath.

"And I never would have thought you so submissive." He purred before nibbling behind your ear. "You're melting in my hands."

His thumb sped up, as did his fingers, and you definitely couldn't hold your moans back now. Your throat vibrate as sounds of pure pleasure spilled from your lips. The water was cooling, thigh neither of you noticed, both too engrossed in your actions to notice the chill on your skin.

"I'm gonna cum sir."

"Then what are you waiting for? My permission?"

You decided to play with his mind and attempt to beat him at his own game. You nodded and he groaned himself, his left hand leaving your breast to reach down and palm at his painful erection.

"Wait for me." He commanded, though his voice was still barely a whisper.

His demeanor screamed dominance and it was perfection. You opened your legs wider, urging him to give your more, and he obliged, his other hand working his length in time with his fingers.

"I don't know if I can wait sir." You whined.

"You would want to wait, because if you don't I can't promise I'll be very nice."

"Oh fuck, Jumin."

His hand now stroked his hard cock, his first pumping along to the motion of his fingers and it was all so overwhelming. Especially when the right crossed your mind that not even a full day ago the very thought of this man disgusted you.

"Jumin I....I can't wait."

"Hold it."

"I can't..."

"Just a little longer Y/n. Hold it and I promise when I fuck you I'll make it the best you'll ever have."

"Fuck..." You but your lip and held in a soft cry.

You were truly at your limit, your body aching for release and he pumped his fingers in and out off you, his thumb ravaging your clit. Tears welled in your eyes as you fought to hold it off, and just when you thought you were going to lose it he had mercy on you.

"Cum for me Y/n, let me hear you. Let it go!"

That was all you needed to hear. Your nails dug deep crescents into his thigh as you literally cried out his name, tears finally spilling down your cheeks.

"Jumin!"

"Ah fuck. Y/n!"

Fire was running through your blood, the both of you, as your bodies tensed and relaxed in the blink of an eye. Heavy breathing and droplets of water hitting the ground was the only noise in the large room as you leaned back into his chest and heaved a large sigh.

"I....I need a shower."

He chuckled weakly and nodded.

"I agree."

You smiled as he brushed a few stands on hair from your sweat sheened forehead.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You stepped into the living room with a heavy sigh, feeling much better after you had wanted off the filth from the day. Jumin was lounging on the couch, only a pair of black sweats gracing his toned body.

"So the sweats definitely didn't fit, but the shirt is fine."

He looked back at you and smiled as he stood up and padded over to you, taking your hand and kissing it.

"Y/n.....I hope you don't think that this was my intention. I promise this wasn't the reason I invited you here."

You shook your head and smiled. "You may be an arrogant prick, but you are a man of your word, I'm as relaxed as ever."

"Good." He began to lead you down the same hallway you emerged from and stopped the both of you in front of one of the many doors. "This is the biggest guest bedroom I have, please make yourself comfortable."

He opened the door for you and you stepped into the threshold before turning around and planting a sift kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight prick."

He smiled surly, an action you thought impossible from him. 

"Goodnight Y/n." 

You returned his smile before stepping into the room and closing the door. You heard his footsteps travel down the hall before the sound of a door opening and closing signaled his arrival to his bedroom.

"Holy fuck what a night....." You said as you went and collapsed on the bed.

Sleep caught up with you fast, but you were defintely sure that a smile was on your lips as you drifted off.

 

 

 


	4. Publicity Stunt

"Oh man..." You whispered, half a yawn and half in astonishment.

The city looked so small from the balcony of his apartment, the altitude giving you chills on your bare legs. The images of last night were swimming through your head, the way he touched you, the way he was so careful, it made no sense yet all the sense in the world.

Felt foreign, but right in a way.

You shook you head and and lit your waiting cigarette, bringing it to your lips with a relieved sigh. The cool morning wind was whipping you're bedraggled hair about your face and you couldn't help but to smile as you watched the tiny world from above.

It all seemed so insignificant, busy ants going about their lives as you lounged over the balcony of a penthouse apartment. This lifestyle was odd that's for sure, but it was all you knew. Money, unethical business dealings, arranged marriages, all of it was such a mess, but from up there it didn't seem so bad.

"Would it be odd to say that this is a nice sight to wake up to?"

You looked behind you as the smoke from your last drag drifted from your mouth, corners turning up in a smile. He looked so different when he wasn't all done up for work. His hair was a mess and lacking any type of product, his sweats hung low on his hips exposing the sharp lines of his torso.

"The city, or the hot mess of a girl on your balcony?" You replied as you brought the cigarette to your lips.

He sauntered over, his feet still bare, and stood next to you, brushing a few whipped stands of hair from your face.

"I see this view of the city every day, I must admit that no matter how fresh out if bed you look, that it is a nice thing to see."

You sighed. 

"Jumin...." You put out the cigarette on the banister and tossed it into the small trash can next to you. "What are we doing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Standing?"

"No you sarcastic ass, I mean two days ago after the party, and last night." You looked back down at the city and heaved another deep sigh. "Two days ago we knew nothing about each other and now here I am wearing your clothes and smoking cigarettes on your balcony like this is my place."

You stood up and mimicked his position, your back to the banister as you looked down at your pedicured feet.

"I guess what I'm asking is if I should continue to hold that image of you being an arrogant prick in my head, or if I should stop being so judgmental and accept that I'm extremely  hypocritical in the sense that I don't find you as insufferable as I thought you would be."

He chuckled and looked behind him down at the city. The silence was inviting in a way, the wind carrying away any tension that was arising.

"Well, if you're willing to believe that I honestly brought you here with no intention of sleeping with you and that I'm as much of a hypocrite as you are, then I have a  proposition for you."

"Wait, wait, how are you a hypocrite?" You asked as you studied his profile, his strong jawline flexing and relaxing periodically.

"I don't believe that a man and a woman should be in the same house before marriage, call it old fashioned but that's a strong belief of mine, despite our current situation."

He looked at you with a soft smile, one you returned with ease, too much ease in fact. You hated how natural it felt to talk to him, especially considering how poorly you had treated him when he approached you at the party.

"Guess we're just a pair of rich, good looking,  hypocritical snobs." You said with a small giggle, a bit cynically if you were being honest. "But I don't believe you to be a liar, so tell me about this proposition of yours."

"My father has an exclusive movie premier to attend tonight and I've been invited as well, as has a guest of my choosing."

"You asking me to walk the red carpet with you Marilyn Manroe?" 

He gave you a look that said 'really, you just said that?' And you cringed a bit when you replayed the joke in your head. It was a bit corny.

"For the record I'd like to think of myself as more of a young Marlon Brando."

That made you snort.

"But yes, that is what I'm asking. Like I said last night, my relationships with women in the past have not been the best, but I want to make this work."

"You excluded that middle part about the women last night, but I get you. I'm just curious as to why you want this to work. You have no obligations to me, hell we just met two days ago."

"Yet here you are wearing my clothes and smoking cigarettes on my balcony like this is your place."

"Hey don't use my words against me!" You said playfully as you hit his arm.

He pushed you on the shoulder and all you could do was smile and sigh. It was true. You had only met each other two days ago but he's the only man you had ever met that made you feel so comfortable, prior views of him pushed to the back of your mind.

"Will I get to dress up?"

"Of course?"

"Are we going in a limo?"

"Naturally."

"Are you going to hold my hand and take pictures with me?"

"If you let me."

Damn him. You two studied each other for a moment, black meeting E/c in an intense stare down. It lasted about thirty seconds, the noise of the city bustling in the background, until you finally expelled a defeated sigh.

"Ok but if anyone asks, we aren't together, I don't need my parents hounding me over sleazy tabloid articles. I can see the headlines now. 'DOES JUMIN HAVE A NEW WOMAN IN HIS LIFE?' 'IS Y/N PREGNANT WITH JUMIN HAN'S CHILD?' 'ARE THOSE EXPENSIVE GOLDEN WEDDING BELLS WE HEAR!?' I really don't want to deal with that."

"Agreed." He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to him. "With that being said I've arranged for a few stores downtown to be cleared at one so you can go pick out your outfit and any accessories to match, and you have a hair appointment at Leon's on fifth street at six."

Pause.

"Did you set all this up without knowing if I'd say yes or not?"

He looked down at you with a confident smirk, one that radiated arrogance.

"I knew you'd say yes, I am quite irresistible."

You rolled your eyes and pulled yourself from his grasp, making your way towards the doors that lead back into the apartment.

"Well Mr. Irresistible, I'm starving so I hope you learned a thing or two from your nannies."

He pushed off of the balcony and followed behind you, his hand landing a swift yet strong smack to your ass as he passed you.

"You'd be amazed at what I can do in the kitchen princess."

You grabbed his hand and trailed behind him as you two padded back into the apartment, a content smile on your face.

"I'll believe it when I see it trust fund boy."

This was going to be a good day.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I'm telling you Mimi, the guy is scary perfect! I walked into Michael Kors downtown to get an outfit and he had already selected and paid for like ten dresses!"

"Sounds like he's completely head over heels for you, which is both a good and a bad thing."

"How so?" You asked as you turned up the volume in your car. Having Bluetooth was a lifesaver.

"Well on one hand you've got the sexiest man in the city wrapped around your finger, but on the other you've gotta remember how many high society women were looking to be in your position."

"Yeah well I'm not worried about it, it's not like we're officially together or anything, a ton of celebrities go to movie premiers as friends."

You looked at your GPS And then back at the cars in front of you, the Saturday evening traffic completely terrible.

"Friends don't finger their friends in the bubble bath Y/n."

"I regret telling you that now, but you have a point. Maybe he's just sexually depraved, that is a thing ya know."

"Y/n just face it, he has feelings for you. I know that's hard to believe considering your personality-"

"Ha ha."

"But it's the only thing I can think of. Why else would he be doing do much for you?"

You pulled into an available parking spot on the steet and threw your car into park.

"I don't know Mia, but we'll talk more about it later, I'm at Leon's. Tell your parents I said hi."

With that you hung up the call and sighed. She had a point, Jumin was being awfully nice. It was a complete contrast to the person everyone made him it to be. That selfish, cold, calculating man who cares only for his company and his money. 

The mere idea that he could have any feelings towards you beyond the obvious sexual ones was a bit puzzling. You grabbed your purse and stepped out of the car, the doors automatically locking when you closed the door.

You never liked being downtown. The busy people, the rude drivers, the team buildings, it all made you feel extremely small and  claustrophobic. Luckily the salon was quite big. The smell of roasting hair and bleach filled your nose the minute you stepped in, and the last at the front desk was offering you a small polite smile.

"Do you have an appointment ma'am?"

You placed your sunglasses on top of your head and nodded.

"Yes it should be under L/n."

She searched through a large big book and while she did you took a moment to take in your sights. The many rich older women gossiping with one another as their stylists worked to cover the gray hairs they were so ashamed of. The younger girls with their noses buried in their phones. It was hub of rumors and fake friends, definitely not your scene.

"Ma'am I don't see it, could it be under something else?"

Odd.

"Ummm the appointment was booked today so it might not be written down."

She looked like she had a sudden epiphany. "You must be the one Mr Han called about!"

Great, that's already one person who knows you two are connected somehow.

"A chair is about to be available for you in a moment so if you'd like to have a seat I'll call you when you're good to go back."

"Ok thank you."

You turned to go sit in one of the plush chairs near the entrance but before you could a sudden migraine forced itself into your head.

"Y/n! Hi!"

"Oh dear lord...." You mumbled as you turned around to face the stuck up girl. "Hello Char."

"I never see you here, it must be a special occasion!"

You tried to scan the building to find an excuse to get out of the conversation but you found absolutely nothing. The place was as interesting as a brick wall.

"Uhhh yeah you could say that. I have an event to attend tonight."

"Well it must be super high society if you're coming here to get your hair done. And did I hear her say that Jumin Han called and made the appointment for you?"

'Here we go.' You sighed in your head.

"Well I must say that I'm happy you two are hitting it off so well considering how busy he seems to be!" 

She took a step forward and bet cheerful smile turned into something more twisted and conniving.

"Well I have to go now, my family is meeting with a prince from the Middle East tonight. But when you see Jumin tell him that if he wants a repeat of the last time we met up that he can always call me, he has my number and he'll know what that means."

And with that she was strolling out the door. All you could do was watch as her dress swayed back and forth through the doors. Your face was turning a shade of red you had never felt before and for since reason you could feel the tips of your ears get hot.

It should have been expected, that Jumin had dabbled in your group of associates, but that didn't make you any less upset. 

"I don't believe in a a woman staying at a man's house before marriage my left ass cheek." You mumbled as you turned back around.

"Ma'am, they're ready for you." The receptionist said with a cheerful tone, completely unaware of the exchange that had just occurred.

Without a word, you angrily made your way into the salon and sat down. You knew it shouldn't have bothered you, but it did. Her smug attitude, the fact that she and Jumin were obviously closer than you had thought, all of it made your blood boil. 

Then you thought for a moment. You knew it was pointless to get so upset, Jumin wasn't yours, all you had done was get fingered in a bathtub. That thought alone coupled with the skilled fingers now massaging your scalp calmed you down immensely.

You knew what you had to do, it was quite simple really. 

Don't get attached. Maintain a professional relationship and all would be fine. You smiled as the stylist tipped your head back into the warm water. It was easy enough for you to hate the man when you knew nothing about him, so it would be a piece of cake to act like your didn't care now.

'Tonight's gonna be fun,' you thought as shampoo was lathered into your H/c tresses.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You look stunning."

You looked up from your phone into the dim light of the limo and smiled. You didn't feel stunning. You had on what felt like a million layers of thankfully tasteful makeup, the dress you were wearing was completely over the top, and your feet were already starting to hurt from the pressure if the new Louboutin heels you were sporting.

"Thanks, but I'm already exhausted."

"Is shopping really that tiring?"

You snorted and looked back down at your phone. "It is, but I suppose you wouldn't know that since you have your servants do all the shopping for you."

You pressed the power button on your phone and the screen went black, only the lights from the city illuminating the inside of the vehicle. He looked good, dressed to the nine in a well fitted black Versace suit with golden cuff links.

"I have a message to pass on by the way."

"A message?"

You nodded and leaned back into the plush leather seats, your glass of wine swaying in time with the limo.

"Yes. I ran into Charmaine at Leon's and she told me to tell you that if you want a repeat of the last time you two met up that you have her number."

"Oh goodness, Y/n she-"

"Ah ah ah, I don't wanna hear it. Your business is your own, I have no claim on you." You finished off your nearly full glass of wine and took a deep breath. "What you do in your home and who you do it with aren't my concern, I'm determined to enjoy this movie and return to my house so I can relax."

"Y/n....."

The rest of the ride was awkwardly silent, neither of you willing to give into your own stubborn  personalities. It was true though, he had no obligation to you so it really was no place of yours to comment on who he slept with.

You reached for the almost empty bottle of wine but stopped when the partition began to lower, exposing the driver and a bunch of flashing cameras.

"We're here Mr Han."

You looked at Jumin, who was staring at you with a look so intense it actually sent a pang of fear into your heart. He seemed upset about something, probably his Playboy personality being exposed, but you couldn't really care any less.

The limo pulled to a stop and the driver got out to open the door, a rush of sound and chilly night air filling the back.

"Mr Han! Over here Mr Han!"

"Mr Han what are you wearing tonight?"

"Mr Han who is that woman?? Is she your fiance??"

Photographers and reporters alike were lined up along the red carpet, their voices threatening to send you into sensory overload. You grabbed Jumin's extended have and put on your best smile as you two made your way to the theater entrance. Camera flashes nearly blinded you as you struggled not to trip over your dress, the golden train sometimes attempting to get wrapped around your matching heels.

"Remember, we aren't together." You said in a hushed whisper as you two stopped to take pictures.

Hundreds of people were flocking to get a picture of the two of you, high society's newest potential couple in their eyes. It was beyond irritating but you knew there was no sense in backing out now.

"Mr Han! That's Y/n, the heiress to the L/n corporation! Is she your girlfriend?"

Before Jumin could answer you detached your hand from his and gave a small giggle.

"It's nothing like that Mr Han and I are just friends."

"Okay but if that's true then why did our sources see you leaving his apartment this morning?"

"How the fuck did they-"

You felt Jumin's arm snake around your waist and begin to guide you towards the large double doors.

"That's enough questions thank you."

The cameras continued to flash and the vultures continued to screech as the two of you finally found yourself entering the large lobby. You recognized many famous people from actors to directors, singers to socialites, everyone who was anyone seemed to be in attendance.

"Where's your father?" You asked as you scanned the room in hopes of spotting some form of alcoholic refreshments.

"I'm not sure, though I should probably try to find him, he'd be upset if I didn't."

He started scanning the room as well, though you were positive he wasn't going going to make any progress. The place was packed like a can of sardines.

"Well I'm going to try and find something to drink."

You attempted to walk off but before you could he grabbed your hand and turned you back around. The look in his eyes was puzzled, somehow a mix of apology and anger.

"Y/n, about what Charmaine said-"

"Oh good, my message got passed on after all!"

You both turned towards the annoying voice and you grimaced because she was definitely the last person you wanted to see at the moment. She was all dressed up and looking her best, jewelry glistening in the lighting of the many chandeliers.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I was worried you wouldn't get the message I left with Y/n."

"I thought you had a prince to meet tonight?" You attempted to ask in as nonchalant a voice as possible.

"I did but he canceled at the last minute, something about private jets not working, but that's fortunate because I was able to attend this premier!"

You and Jumin shot each other a quick side glance and then focused on her again.

"I have to say Y/n you look absolutely stunning! Would you mind if I borrowed Jumjn for a bit?"

"Be my guest, I'm gonna go try and find a drink around here."

"Y/n...."

You smiled at the two of them before making your way through the crowd. If she wanted alone time and could have it, as far as you were concerned they had more of a right to it then you did.

The crowd seemed to get thicker and the air thinner as you navigated the large room. Hundreds of conversations flooded your ears and it was all starting to annoy you. Charmaine, the crowds, the heat, Jumin, all of it was getting on your nerves. In truth, you were honestly starting to question why you were even there. Weren't these events something you bring a girlfriend or a wife to? Not the girl you fingerblasted in a lavender infused bubble bath on your second night of knowing each other.

"Damnit."

Your efforts to find liquid solace had proved fruitless so you decided to just give in and go outside for a smoke. The pack of cigarettes and lighter you managed to tuck into your bra were calling for you and you were more than happy to oblige them. With a sigh you began making your way back through the crowd, quick excuse me's and I'm sorry's muttered in your haste. 

"Y/n?"

You turned around at the sound of your name being called and raised an eyebrow when an older looking man approached you. His jet black hair complimented the all white suit he was wearing and he had some young blonde on his arm.

"May I help you?"

"I've spoken to your father a few times but lately it's my son that's been unable to keep your name from his lips."

Oh....oh!

"Mr Han! I'm sorry, I've never seen your face before, I didn't recognize you."

You shook his extended hand with a smile and nodded your head at the woman. He looked awfully young to have a twenty seven year old son, but then again neither of your parents looked very old either.

"It's no problem. I understand you came as my son's date for the evening. He seems to finely have acquired a good taste in women."

For some reason you felt a small tinge of heat rushing to your cheeks.

"Well it's a stretch to call it a date, it's more of an outing for acquaintances."

"Really? Because the way he takes about you it seemed as though in the two days he's known you that he's had a complete change in his demeanor."

This was news to you. He seemed to be acting like the same snarky heir who criticized your smoking habit while he snuck behind you at the party.

"Well I haven't noticed any changes, he's actually off with another woman right now. They seemed to have history so I just let them be."

"Oh darling you mustn't be so quick to give up a man like that." The blonde said as she seemed to tighten her grip on the man's arm. "He's quite a catch."

"While you have a point dear, my son has never been the best at managing his love life. He has a nasty habit of breaking hearts."

'You can say that again,' you thought as you replayed Charmaine's words in your head.

"In any case, he did mention your father wanting you to work as a lawyer for our company. I've looked over your records and they're all spotless. I was thinking that maybe the four of us could have lunch one afternoon and discuss a possible agreement."

"Seriously? That would be perfect! I'm sure my father would be more than willing to attend, his schedule permitted."

"Sounds excellent, I'll have Jumin relay the detail . Where is he exactly?"

"I'm not sure, but I was about to step outside to smoke."

"Oh well don't let me stop you! I hope we get to have a more extensive conversation next time we meet."

"Me too sir, thank you!"

You shook his hand one last time and made your way to the large entrance doors. The photographers and reporters were still outside so you did your best to try and sneak away to a secluded alley on the side of the building. The noise grew further and further away the more you walked and finally you sighed in relief as you came to what looked like an opening.

Your lighter flickered in the wind as you attempted to light your cigarette, chills racking your arms. You didn't know where the hell Jumin had ran off too, but you had a whole two hours before the movie started so you weren't too concerned.

With your cigarette finally lit you rounded the corner, heels clicking slowly to a stop at what met your eyes in the secluded alley. Disheveled hair, short breaths, and closed eyes were all you could make out amongst the dimly lit brick buildings enclosing the alley.

Neither of them noticed your presence at first, the sound of the commotion a block away drowning out any other noises. It was a whole thirty seconds of watching the scene before ebony eyes met your own.

He pushed her away as quickly as he could with her hung all over him. It was then that she finally noticed you, her red stained lips slightly swollen and parted in labored breathing.

"Y/n....."

You wouldn't have noticed the smirk on her face if her diamonds hadn't been illuminated in the dim glow of the street lights. Cars passed by as silence grew between the three of you, words impossible to form.

"I'm sorry Y/n, I came out for a smoke break and one thing led to another, no hard feelings right?" She said sweetly, that smirk still apparent in her smug face.

Your exhaled a breath of smoke and shook your head calmly, a stark contrast to your inner feelings.

"Not at all, I came to get some fresh air because I was honestly feeling sick. I think I might actually go home and lay down, I'm not sure I'd be able to make it through the movie."

He slipped from between her body and the brick wall in a hurry as you turned to return to the front of the building, Charmaine completely forgotten in the alley.

"Let me call the limo, he can be here in-"

"That's quite alright Mr Han, I'm perfectly capable of taking a cab. By the way, your father wants to meet for lunch to discuss me working for the company, guess that means you'll be my new boss soon. We'll be in touch."

He didn't argue, a saving grace in your eyes since you weren't drunk enough to argue anyhow. You pulled your phone from the other side of your bra and began dialing the number for a taxi.

"Y/n, at least let me come with you, make sure you make it home."

You dropped your cigarette on the ground and aggressively dug it into the  pavement with your heel.

"There'll be no need for that. You have a movie to watch, a date to oblige, and acquaintances to entertain, I can make it home by myself."

With that you pulled another cigarette from your bra and lit it as you turned to walk away.

"We'll be in touch Mr Han, enjoy the movie."

He didn't put up a fight, which was good because it made it ten times easier for you to walk away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You hadn't even been home for an hour and already you were browsing through the many articles that had been written.

'Jilted lover of heir Jumin Han leaves movie premier in tears after discovering him with another woman'

"Hardly." You muttered as you sipped on a glass of whiskey, the light from your laptop illuminating your room.

There were no tears there had been no need for them. He wasn't your husband, or even your boyfriend for that matter, so you left with no qualms. It felt nice to finally be at home, your husky Loki by your side, as you lounged in your bed.

It was peaceful, no cameras, no reporters, just you and your alcohol.

That was until your phone began to vibrate on your lap. You looked down and sighed as you read the contact name. He had called about a million times since you had left, but you had no intention of ruining his evening. 

You let the phone vibrate until the call ended and sighed even harder as the voicemail tone dinged. Who even left voicemails anymore.

Jumin Han did. About ten of them to be exact 

You held the phone to your ear as you looked down at your dog who gave you a confused look, one you returned with an eyeroll.

_"If you don't start answering your phone I'll be forced to find your address and send security guards to check on you. Call me when you get this message. I'm sorr-"_

_"Message deleted."_

You tossed your phone onto your nightstand and shut your laptop with a sigh. In your eyes it would be more beneficial to keep the relationship between the two of you on a professional level, minimal contact included.

"Cmon Loki, let's go downstairs and order pizza."

His fluffy ears perked up at your words and you smiled as you grabbed your glass of whiskey and got it off bed. You decided that if you were going to spend the night alone you were going to at least make it a good one. No human contact, a fluffy dog, and best of all, no Jumin.

You smiled as you padded downstairs to the first floor of your  apartment. It felt good knowing that you wouldn't have to see him until your fathers set up a meeting. It was back to how it was before the party.

You not having a care in the world, even as you heard your phone vibrating on your nightstand upstairs, a smile ever present on your face.

 

 


	5. Just Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise you'll get the good stuff next chapter*aggressively wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> On a serious note this chapter probably eats ass cause I had to rush it. I had a whole half of a chapter written yesterday but my phone decided to restart and I lost all my progress before I could save. 
> 
> Thanks for being so amazing though, the comments and kudos are much loved and much appreciated ^^!!!

"Fuckin dinner, fuckin money, fuckin rich bastard....."

You were pacing about your house mumbling angrily to yourself. A week later and you had finally received that call from your father, the one where he tells you to be ready in an hour so you could sit and look that  narcissistic playboy in his face.

The calls never stopped, just became less frequent, though they did pick up more of a pattern. You knew to expect three timed calls during the day, once in the morning, once during your lunch breaks, and once before you went to sleep. Of course they all went unanswered, you're pride refusing to let you press that green button.

The voicemails never stopped either, though they more often than not went without being listened to. You didn't want to hear his voice, seeing his name on the screen when he called was torture enough.

You eyed your phone angrily as it sat silently on your glass coffee table. The talk with your father had been brief, just a quick hello to lead into details of location and attirair, before it ended with a swift goodbye. You had to be ready at the restaurant in an hour yet there you stood in your dress looking very much like a zombie.

The thought to cancel briefly pranced through your mind.

It would be easy.

It was the temptation of breaking away from your parent's company and moving on to better things that made your feet move in the end. The buckles of your heels chilled your ankles as you fastened them and you sighed as you flawlessly traced the small black lines on your eyelids. All of it was already so tiring, the thought alone of seeing him had you wanting to crawl back into your sweats and down a glass of champaign.

But you couldn't back down now. Knew deep in your gut that you couldn't be compliant like all the other girls you knew, couldn't be content with being played.

"You're a fuckin idiot Y/n." You said amidst a heavy sigh as you grabbed your purse and car keys.

"A class A fuckin idiot."

You gave yourself one more once over in the full body mirror on the back of your door. You looked good, great even. The classy black dress clung to your curves in all the right ways, your breasts peeking out ever so slightly over the strapless neckline. You looked perfect in all senses, though you weren't sure why you put in so much effort.

This was business, strictly business. That's what you kept telling yourself as you walked into the hall and towards the elevator that would take you twenty floors closer to your inevitable anxiety.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"There she is!" 

You smiled softly as your father stood up and kissed your cheek. He was a master in putting up a good façade, perfect at making people believe he wasn't the cheating, lying, angry man he truly was. A shiver of anxiousness fled down your spine when you saw that flash of black hair, neat as always. The dim glow of the restaurant did wonders for his pale complexion.

His elbows rested stiffly on the table and his fibers were locked with each other as he studied you grin head to toe. He looked drained in a way. There were fading gray circles below his eyes and you could see the tiniest of sweat droplets forming at the peak of his forehead. It was in that moment that you knew this was just as anxiety inducing for him as it was for you.

"Mr Han." You shook the older man's hand with a smile before turning to his son. "Mr Han."

He unlaced his fingers and met your hand halfway with a strong grip, his palms sporting a thin sheen of sweat. 

He was nervous.

That alone made a triumphant smirk creep onto your face as you sat down next to your father. Your eyes never broke contact with one another's, it was a constant silent battle to see who would break the awkward tension first.

"Now Y/n, your father was telling me, as was my son, that you graduated summa cum laude from Harvard."

"Yes sir I did, I knew my father had high hopes for me when I mentioned law school and when I finally got to Harvard I knew I wouldn't be able to accept anything less than perfection."

Checkpoint one was at a green light. You saw the impressed look on his face and chalked that up as a point towards his impression of you.

"And from what your father tells me, you've also never lost any of your many cases."

"Yes sir." You said with a cocky smile.

You looked at Jumin out of your peripheral and smiled inwardly as you saw his upper lip twitch at your words. He was a wreck, for what reason you had no idea, but he was and it felt so good to know that you didn't care.

"Well then I think that about concludes the business portion of this dinner." Mr Han said with that corny middle aged man laugh. "Now why don't we talk about the interest my son has seemed to take in your daughter."

"Father please don't-"

"No no I think this is a perfectly fine discussion to have. I'm so glad to hear that there's a connection there." Your father said, that constant mischievous glint twinkling in his eyes.

"Trust me dad, there's no connection."

Mr Han laughed and placed a heavy handed smack on Jumin's shoulder. "Nonsense. There may not be any feelings on your end, but I swear your name has come out of this boy's mouth more times than I can remember this week."

"You sure about that sir?" You looked at Jumin with obvious disdain. "You sure the name he kept mentioning didn't sound something like Ch ending with armaine?"

If looks could kill you were almost positive you would be cold and dead before you could blink. The look in Jumin's eyes was dangerous, feral even, and for some reason it made the skin on your inner thighs burn. It didn't matter though, if you planned on getting any type of regretful words out of his mouth you knew you'd have to keep playing it  nonchalantly.

Your crystal wine glass clinked against your teeth as you sipped slowly, taking your time to enjoy the seething boil in Jumin's blood.

"Now now Y/n, I had a talk with my son about his little stunt he pulled at the movie premier and I assure you that she ambushed him."

"Oh really now? Is that what he told you?" You asked as you say back in your chair, an evil smirk plastered on your lips.

Your eyes never left Jumin's. It was actually becoming quite fun to watch him suffer. Though you had to admit that part of you really wanted to know what happened that night before you had discovered the two of them.

"It is. He also mentioned that all of his attempts to reach you have proved fruitless."

"More like I've been ignoring him, but if that's how he explained it than I can only assume it makes him feel better to think of it that way."

"If you'll excuse me." Jumin mumbled, a plethora of emotions present in his voice.

You watched him excuse himself from the table and sighed. Sure you had come to this dinner with the intention of making him feel like shit, but you hadn't expected it to take this turn. In a way you almost felt bad for him, which is what prompted you to grab a cigarette and excuse yourself as well.

He was sulking, a rare sight indeed, though downright adorable. He seemed to have a fixation for alleys because that's where you found him, his back against the brick wall of the restaurant.

"Want one?" You asked as the fire of the lighter illuminated your face.

"No, what I want is for you to stop being so damn stubborn."

The cool air of the city blew stray ash from the tip of the stick in your mouth and for some reason you find yourself chuckling. The fact that he had the nerve to tell you to stop being stubborn tickled you to the core.

"Well, you'll have to forgive me. It's not everyday I catch my dates tonguing down another girl in a dirty back alley."

"You honestly believe I'd rather associate myself with someone like her over you?"

The smoke of your cigarette drifted past your lips, that familiar buzz creeping into your head. "Sure seemed that way when she had her tongue down your throat."

Those must have been the magic words because in an instant you find yourself being pulled further into the alley, your back connecting with the ice cold brick and your unfinished cigarette falling to the concrete. One hand held your left wrist above your head while the other held your right wrist at your hip.

"Oh you are a bold man Mr Han. Wasn't sure you had it in you to be so aggressive considering your usual I don't give a fuck demeanor."

"I don't want her."

"Bullshit."

His fingers pressed harder into your skin. It would be terrifying if it weren't as equally arousing to see him so frayed. He looked wild, unhinged, and you'd be lying if you said a part of you wasn't proud that you were the reason behind it.

"Look at me." The hand holding your right wrist eased up and found its way to your chin, forcing you to look him in the eyes under the dim streetlights. "I want you, and only you. That's a promise."

"Oh fuck you Jumin!" You pulled yourself from his grasp and put a few paces between the two of you. "I know how you fuckers operate. You fuck with girls' minds, make em think you're this stand up guy, fuck em, then the next day you're spitting the same game to her friend."

With all the force you could muster you shoved him hard in the chest. 

"Well fuck that! I'm not going to get my heart broken again! I can't believe I sat there and listened to your bullshit that night after the party, then again I'm guessing you pull that lavender bubble bath shit on all the girls, don't you play boy?"

It happened so quickly you couldn't stop it. One moment words were spewing from your mouth and then they were silenced by a forceful pair of chapped lips. Hands were holding your face still and some how you found yourself back against that cold brick.

You tried to push him away, tried biting his lips and tongue, but he wouldn't let up. You knew if you asked him to stop he would, but something inside of you didn't want him to stop. His lips felt good, chapped from the harsh cold air, but good nonetheless.

"Stop pushing me away." He breathed heavily before he went back in for another dominant kiss. "I'm sorry."

"Jumin...."

He grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head again, his forehead resting on yours as an intense look in his eyes burned holes into your own pupils. His gaze was half lidded and heavy, his eyelids weighed down from a mixture of anger and lust.

"You're coming home with me."

"I can't, my car-"

"I'll have someone come and retrieve it. This isn't an inquiry Y/n, this is a command, understand?"

All you could do was nod as you looked down at his swollen, wet lips, then back into his eyes.

"Yes..."

"Yes what?"

You leaned in closer, your lips mere millimeters apart. His breath was warm and smelled like expensive wine and peppermint, a smell that somehow drove you crazy.

"Yes sir." 

It was barely an audible whisper but it served its purpose. He closed his eyes and let a choked breath escape his throat.

"Let's go."

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you behind him back into the restaurant. Your fathers were still sitting there, conversing and eating as if the two of you hadn't been gone for the past fifteen minutes.

"Father, I'm taking Y/n home, she isn't feeling well."

"Dad, call me tomorrow and we'll discuss Mr Han's terms for me working at his company."

Neither of you waited for a response from either of them before you were back into the cold air and speeding towards Jumin's car. Your blood was pumping so fast you heard a ringing in your ears. Adrenaline was coursing through your veins as you slid into the car, your hands shaking with anticipation for what was to come as you pulled on your seatbelt.

"I told myself I'd never get in another car with you while you were driving."

"I'm sure you did, but you don't have that option right now." 

And with that he was speeding off on to the busy streets of downtown, his right hand gripping hard at your thigh.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So is this the part where you strip me and take me to your room."

He busied himself with pouring two glasses of wine.

"No, this is the part where you sit your stubborn ass on that couch while I explain what happened a week ago."

Okay then.

You plopped down onto the plush leather and sighed a huge sigh. If you were being honest with yourself, it felt good to be back in his apartment. In an odd way it felt welcoming. You watched him as he handed you your glass and set his on the coffee table. He took a seat next to you and heaved a heavy sigh of his own as he loosened his tie.

"First things first, I need you to know that I apologize for everything that happened that night. It honestly wasn't my intention for things to go the way they did."

You didn't say anything. Honestly there really want much to say. You sipped your wine and simply nodded to indicate that you were listening.

"The last time I met with that woman, no, that girl, it was a catastrophe. She made advances that I promptly denied and it sent her into an immense rage. I tried to tell you that nothing happened in the limo, but I should have known that you wouldn't listen."

"Jumin stop, I don't-"

"You interrupt me again and I'm going to take you over my knee and spank you raw, do I make myself clear?"

All you could do was nod. An answer he seemed to accept. Another swig of wine filled your mouth and for some reason you found yourself craving a cigarette now more than ever.

"She asked me to accompany her outside for a cigarette because she didn't feel safe going by herself, and when we got into the alley she ambushed me, saying I deserved better and that she could offer me more, and well, you know the rest."

He didn't seem like he was lying, his eyes held a certain air of sincerity, but you knew that meant nothing. Men like him would say anything to get into a girls panties.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're the most hardheaded woman I've ever met." He grabbed your hand and kissed the top of it gently. "But I suppose that's what I like about you."

"That's all you like about me?"

He smirked playfully and pulled you into his lap. You could feel the semi hard erection that was growing beneath his slacks.

"That amongst other things." He whispered before peppering kisses along your neck. 

"What now? I don't forgive you, nor do I fully trust you, but we never got to finish where we left off last time I was here."

"That we didn't." He said as he cradled you bridal style and stood up. "I hope you're ready for this. I've been thinking about it since the last time you were here and I don't intend to be gentle."

He made his way to the stairs with you in his arms. Your heart was racing at a million miles per hour, anticipation rising with each step he took.

"Good, I like a little pain with my pleasure."

"Well darling," he toed his door open and kicked it shut, "it looks like you've stumbled upon the right man."

"Oh yeah?" You worked your way out of his arms, stood up straight to face him, and fisted his loose tie in your hand. "Well why don't you show me what you're all about play boy."

A low sound akin to a growl rumbled in his chest and you knew you were in for a different kind of night, the past week's situation pushed far too the back of your mind.


	6. Blurred Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you and I love you guys!! Seriously am the comments and kudos and hits, I'm cry!
> 
> Now..... Y'all ready for this wildness????

You don't know when his hands had found your zipper, but they did, and you shivered as he slowly slid the metal tab down the back of your dress. The anticipation made you dizzy, your lust making you weak in the knees as he toyed with the back of your strapless bra.

"You have me the basic essentials of what you like, but I never got them fully in detail." He whispered as he fiddled with the clasp of your bra. "What do you want me to do to you Y/n?"

He sounded downright alluring. His voice had dropped a few octaves and his arrousal gave it a husky tone, one that had you soaking through your underwear.

"Why don't you go first handsome." You whispered seductively as you felt him finally release the clasp. "I bet you've got a real Christian Grey  complex."

A small snort huffed it's way out of his nose as he began peeling off your dress.

"Don't try to associate me with that filth. Domination is about mutual trust, not forced control." He removed and tossed your bra into the dark if the room and a shiver slid down your spine. "But for the sake of satisfying your curiosity, yes, I plan on having you begging for me to have mercy on your body by sunrise."

"Oh fuck..."

Her slid your dress down your legs and pressed his warm lips to your neck as you stepped out of it. He was torturing you and you were loving every moment of it. The atmosphere of the dark room lit by nothing but the distant city lights made your situation ten times more enjoyable, intimate even. 

"Your turn princess, tell me what you like." He said in between peppered kisses to your neck and shoulders.

His right hand wasted no time in filling itself with your right breast, his thumb immediately showing attention to your hardened nipple. It was just enough friction to make you stutter, your breath spilling from your lips in short intervals. His left hand was doing good knows what, you couldn't exactly see in the dark of the room so you assumed that he was undressing himself, the rustling of fabric close in your ear.

"I'm waiting." 

He gave your nipple a hard pinch and it pulled a high pitched whimper from your throat. He was definitely not a gentle man.

"I like....." You paused and bit your lip as his thumb started circling the sensitive bud again. "I.....I..."

"Ah, times up." He growled before spinning you around to face him.

You had no time to question what he was doing before he had your wrist bound within the silk fabric of his tie. It stunned you for a moment, your words stuck on the tip of your tongue as he turned you back around and bent you over face down on the edge of the bed.

Your bound wrists extended in front of you and your legs burned with a delicious ache from your position. You were on full display for him, a perfect present wrapped and all. You whimpered again as you rubbed your thighs together in an attempt to get some sort of relief. 

A warm tingle ran down your spine as he traced it with his extremely capable fingers. He was driving you absolutely mad with his touching and teasing.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he bent over behind you.

All you could do was nod as you felt his clothed hardness rubbing against your fully exposed pussy. 

"Listen to me Y/n, I need you to tell me if I go too far. If I'm good to continue you say green, if you want me to slow down or you feel you need to say something say yellow, and if you want me to flat out stop say red, understand?"

You nodded again and he placed a soft kiss in between your shoulder blades.

"What color are you at darling?"

"Gr-green."

"Good."

You fully expected him to leave you there to wallow in your anguish, fully expected his warmth to leave you, but what you got was ten times better. There was no warning, no precursor to his action, but it had you screaming in pure pleasure. The sound of the hard smack echoed in the spaciousness of his room.

"Jumin..." You intended for it to come off as a plea, but instead it came out as a weak cry.

"You didn't think you could be so rude and not get punished did you?" He drew his hand back and let loose another smack on your left ass cheek. "Eight more to go, if you're good, if not I'll add five more for everything I deem necessary, do I make myself clear? Speak."

"Y-yes sir."

You could feel his lips curl into a smirk on the skin of your back as he gave you another strong slap.

"I don't want to hear a word out of this pretty mouth." He whispered right into your ear as he slipped his left index and middle finger past your lips. "You bite me and you'll regret it."

You felt high, drool leaking down your chin and your eyes half lidded. You had never had the chance to explore your desire to be so thoroughly dominated by any of your previous partners so this was all new to you, and so damn good. He spanked you a fourth and a fifth time back to back and you began to inwardly panic because that familiar feeling in your stomach began to spread to your thighs and throbbing sex.

Never in your life had you been brought to the brink of an orgasm so fast, let alone completely untouched. The sixth spank made your spasm, tears rolling down your cheek as you tried your hardest to stave off that great brewing inside you.

The seventh had you shaking. Your body was hot, a deep flush covering your skin and a thick pool of sweat gathering at the dip in your back. You couldn't hold back anymore, not with the way he was handling you, so commanding yet so sure.

The eighth smack sent you over the edge, tears staining the black satin beneath you and muffled cries pushing past the fingers in your mouth as your entire body convulsed. You could feel your thighs being coated in your juices, drops sliding down your legs as your high increased tenfold.

"Did you just...."

He removed his fingers from your mouth and lowered them to your pussy, the pads of his fingertips dragging slowly between your soaked folds before pushing into your waiting entrance and all you could do was whimper at the sensitivity.

"You did... Oh Y/n," he slipped both digits out into his mouth and growled again, "You talk such a big game but you're body is so willing for me, such a contradiction." 

He stepped back from the bed and the sound of fabric rustling filled your ears again. The cool air of the house chilled the swear on your back and all you could do was pant as you turned your head to try and get a look at him.

"I... I'm sorry..." 

He chuckled deeply, darkly.

"Don't be, I love that you're so sensitive for me, but that was so bad." He leaned above you again and you inhaled a deep breath as you felt his hard length resting above your ass.

"Feel that?"

"Yes..."

"You want it, don't you?"

"F-fuck yes...."

Another chuckle rumbled in his chest as he stood up straight and gripped his length, running it down the crack of your ass before resting the tip right at your soaking wet entrance.

"Bad girls don't get fucked Y/n," he pressed the tip harder against you, the lack of enough pressure driving you mad, "Bad girls get teased."

"Please Jumin, I want you s-so badly."

"Do you?" He pressed a little bit harder, just enough for the tip to slip in. "I don't think you deserve it, care to prove me wrong?"

You didn't have time to play. Your body was literally aching for him, your legs trembling and you wrists sore, so you decided to take matters into your own hands. Without warning you braced your feet on the sleek wooden floor and pushed back so he slipped all the way in, no resistance in sight.

"Oh fuck." He gripped your hips hard and ground his pelvis into your ass before releasing one hand and giving you an extremely hard smack, one that jolted you forward on the bed.

"You... are so.... Bad!" He growled before pulling himself out of you and flipping you onto your back. "You enjoy that?"

"What do you think?" You whispered as he hovered above you, lust rampant in his eyes.

"Oh Y/n, I'm going to enjoy making you into my good little girl." 

He reached forward and gripped your face so he could pull you into a searing kiss. Tongues danced and teeth clashed as you put your bound wrists behind his head and pulled him closer. It was hot, passionate, nothing and simultaneously everything you expected from him. Your bodies were on fire, his chest sliding against your bare breasts as he ravaged your mouth. When he finally pulled away only a thin line of spit connected your lips and there was a flaming passion in both of your eyes.

"Fuck me. Please." 

Again he was very much a man of his word. You two had only been like this for maybe thirty minutes and you were already begging for him to take you. You knew he wanted it, could tell by the reddish hue his dick was sporting, and the hard shallow breaths he was puffing onto your face.

"Try again Y/n, beg for it. I want to feel your desperation."

"Sir please, you don't understand how badly I need this, want this. Wanted it since we were on the balcony at the party." You pulled him closer until your foreheads were touching, lips mere inches apart. "Fuck me Jumin. Take me, claim me. I'm yours."

He snapped in an instant. He removed your arms from around his neck and flipped you back over. His breath was hot in your ear, that familiar smell of wine and peppermint driving you absolutely insane. You moaned softly as his right hand threaded through your hair and gripped hard.

"Why do you drive me so crazy?" He asked in a choked whisper as he lined himself up at your entrance. "Why do I want to please you so badly?"

When he was lined up properly he placed his left hand on your hip and pulled you back onto him without so much as a warning. It was pure bliss, absolute heaven to feel him inside you again, and he was in no way gentle. There was no gentle caressing, no sweet words, and no easing his way into you. He immediately set a rough pace, his hands in your hair and on your hip giving him leverage to pull you back onto him.

"Aaah fuck!" You were screaming for him, it was really all you could do.

The tears were back, rolling down your cheeks as he slammed into you. It was so good, fucking great actually, and all you could do was cry and moan and whimper to get that point across to him. And he definitely got the point, it seemed like the louder you were, the harder he fucked you.

He tugged harder on your hair and his nails were leaving crescent marks on your hip as he completely took you for himself.

"You mean to tell me t-that all you needed was for me to fuck you into submission?" He asked as he leaned in closer, his chest and stomach pressing against your back and his pace never letting up. "Is this what you needed?"

"Y-yes! Fuck yes! Don't stop!"

"Wouldn't dream of it p-princess."

He slowed down momentarily but kept moving enough that you were still moaning and clawing at the satin under your fingertips. The sting of his  holding your hair suddenly disappeared, as did his  grip on your hip and you couldn't help but smile as he slid his arms under your shoulders and nipped at your neck.

"You're going to cum for me." He whispered as his pace quickened just sightly. "I want you a wreck when I'm done with you, a complete mess."

He didn't wait for you to respond, saw no need to. This wasn't a request, it was a command, he was telling you to let him claim your body and you were all to ready to comply. Without a warning he resumed his aggressive pace, his arms pulling you back into him with the force of a thousand gods.

"Fuck Y/n!"

You were seeing stars behind your closed eyelids. He was damn good at this if your screaming was anything to go by, and it was. Your fingers were tangled in the soft satin of his sheets and your face was buried into the mattress as your muffled cries filled the room. He was going to get his wish sooner than you thought.

That familiar heat was creeping back into your stomach, lighting a strong fire throughout your body. It was madness, pure pleasurable madness, and you both were enjoying every minute if of it. Your toes curled into the wood floor in an attempt to keep you from slipping.

"Jumin I...I'm...."

"Wait for me." Another command.

Though this one you weren't sure you could obey. Your orgasm was fast approaching and just like the one before, you weren't going to be able to hold back.

"I can't! Jumin I can't!"

"You can, and you w-will, or I'll leave you here with nothing."

He was so demanding, and you loved it. You lifted your head from the mattress and looked back at him with your tear riddled eyes and swollen lips going he would have mercy.

He didn't.

In fact it seemed to give him more motivation. He leaned in close and claimed your lips with his own, the kiss sloppy from his movement.

"I'm going to cum all over you." He whispered against your lips. "I'm going to mark you. You're mine Y/n!"

"Yes! Yes! All yours Jumin!"

He let out a hard breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Say it again."

"I..I'm yours!"

"Shit!"

He gave a few more hard thrusta before pulling it and replacing his length with his fingers, his other hand stroking his length in time with his fingers.

"Cum for me Y/n!"

That was all it took. Your back arched hard and you bit down into his sheets to middle the aggressive scream that ripped from your throat. His fingers never stopped inside of you, the pace still just as fast and rough and his fingernails were dragging deliciously over that spot that drove you crazy.

He wasn't letting you come down. He was keeping you at your peak as punishment, though it was the best punishment you had ever received. Your moans filled the room to the brim and soon you heard him let out a strong of curses riddled with your name before you felt thick warm ropes cover your back.

His breathing was erratic, hard heavy panting that paired perfectly with your own in the silence of the room. He pulled his fingers out and sighed before sitting down next to you and working on undoing the knot of a tie around your wrists.

"Wow." Was all you could say as your wrists were freed.

"Agreed." He muttered softly.

You crawled into the bed and collapsed onto your stomach, your entire body still feeling completely boneless. You had never been so thoroughly fucked in your life. The need shifted under you and you watched as he walked into his attached bathroom.  The sound of running water made you smile and the smile grew even bigger when he returned with a towel and began wiping off your back.

"Your ass is red."

"Hmmm wonder who's fault that is." You said playfully as he wiped you off.

"If you hadn't acted the way you did I wouldn't have had to punish you, so don't try to put this on me." 

He wasn't lying. You laid there in a blissful daze as he cleaned you off.

"Jumin."

"Hmm?"

You rolled over on to your back, much to his dismay, and sat up with a hard breath.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Being a complete bitch I guess." You let out a loud yawn and smiled at him. "I know I'm not the easiest person to get through to."

"That's an understatement."

You smacked his bare shoulder, a playful smirk on your face.

"Watch it play boy, you still tongued some other girl on our date."

"So you admit it was a date?" 

"I.....fuck you."

He pulled you on to his lap with a small chuckle and kissed your forehead.

"You just did." His arms wrapped around you and for a fleeting moment you felt as happy as you had ever been. "Be mine."

"Huh?"

"I can't stand the thought of you with another man, it makes my blood boil honestly, and well, we see how you react with me and other women. Why don't we just cut the complications and be together."

That was an interesting thought. You looked at him with as serious of an expression as you could muster. You searched for any insincerity in his eyes, any inkling of a thought that he was lying, but you couldn't see any. All you could see was a child like hopefulness that made your heart swell.

"Charmaine isn't gonna like this." You said playfully, a mischievous smile on your face.

He gave an actual laugh and picked you up bridal style, his legs taking you towards the bathroom. 

"Who gives a good god damn what Charmaine thinks?" 

You smiled and have him a soft kiss on his pliant lips.

"Agreed." You wrapped your arms around his neck and placed your forehead on his. "I guess I'm yours."

"Damn right you are." Was his reply as he placed you into the waiting tub and turned the water off before stepping in with you.

"I just have one question."

He raised an eyebrow in question at you.

"Who's parents do we tell first?"


	7. Dinner for Dummies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys....... I'm crying!!!
> 
> 300+ kudos??? 
> 
> 20+ bookmarks!!!!
> 
> 40+ amazing comments??
> 
> Shinee's back?!?!?
> 
> You all have made my day!!!! Seriously thank you guys so much!!!!! <3

"Well that went about as well as I expected it to." You said as your heels clicked on the marble stairs leading to your parent's front yard.

"I'm honestly not sure why you expected anything else. You should have known that they would bring up marriage."

You lit the end of a much needed cigarette as his driver pulled up and you couldn't help but to give a content smile. A side glance at Jumin brightened your expression even more. His pushed back hair was complimented perfectly by his heavy black peacoat, his leather gloves warm as he gripped your hand, it was perfect.

"Yeah well," you took another long drag and dropped the cigarette onto the floor, "they should know better than to bring it up around me. They know how it makes me feel."

The chauffeur opened the door of the limo and you both stepped in, thoroughly reveling in the warmth. When the door was closed Jumin scooted closer to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

"And what feeling would that be darling?"

"Scared I guess." You ran your fingertips down the exposed length of his tie. "The thought of putting so much time and love into a relationship only for it to be fine in an instant; it terrifies me."

"I understand that. Seeing my father and his past relationships, I guess the idea of actually having a healthy one never crossed my mind."

You chuckled and climbed onto his lap, your legs straddling his waist, your fingers still fiddling with his tie.

"You don't seriously consider what he have healthy do you?"

His hands slid up your side, slowly creeping up and down. "I consider it healthier than anything I've ever been exposed to." 

With a slick movement of his hand he pressed the button to raise the partition. You raised your eyebrow at him and his only response was to begin unfastening the buttons on his coat.

"Sex in the back of a limo, how classy Mr. Han." You teased, only for your words to be cut short as he flipped you onto your back.

"Any objections?" He asked as he shed his coat and began working on his tie.

You fisted his tie and pulled him closer, strands of his hair falling and ticking your nose.

"None here sir, though I can't promise I'll be be quiet, wouldn't wanna scare your driver."

He tossed his tie somewhere into the abyss and began working on the buttons of his neatly pressed navy blue dress shirt.

"I'm one hundred percent positive he won't mind." He stripped himself off his shirt and you couldn't help but to run your fingers across the fine expanse of taught muscles and flawless skin.

"Besides, this is my limo, if I want to fuck you sore than that's what I'm going to do. Now," he gracefully slid the zipper on your jacket down your body," let me make a mess of you."

You tugged at your lip as you slid your jacket and shirt off, the warm air in the limo kissing your skin as Jumin's eyes scanned your topples torso.

"Mmm princess, I was going to be gentle, but I'm not so sure that's an option anymore." He whispered as he expertly made quick with of your bra." I've made it my personal mission to make you scream for me."

He grabbed both of your breasts aggressively and you were instantly a mess. Soft moans spilled from your lips as he toyed with your hard nipples. He was an anomaly that was for sure. So calm and collected on the outside, yet here you were pinned beneath him as he ravaged you with his eyes.

He puzzled you, confused you to no end, but you loved it. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him flush against your body.

"You better make it quick handsome, we aren't that far away." You whispered as you trailed your left hand down his spine. 

A low groan graced your ears, his body physically shuddering as he leaned in to nip at your neck.

"Don't worry darling, I know what you need. Don't think I don't remember every little thing that makes you tick. I promise I know your body better than you think I do."

He pulled away from your grasp and began working on his belt, those onyx eyes doused in lust and craving.

"Now lay there and let daddy make it better."

Your eyes fluttered closed and you couldn't help the soft whimper that slipped past your lips. Oh yes. This man was a pleasant mystery for sure.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So what you're saying is that Jumin Han is as kinky as everyone thinks he is?"

"What I'm saying is that he fucked the soul outta my body in the back of a limo. I'm pretty sure his driver is scarred for life."

You adjusted your phone on your shoulder and popped another grape in your mouth. As soon as the two of you had gotten back to his  apartment he had to rush off to work so there you were laying on his couch and eating his grapes alone.

"Can I just say that I'm slightly envious right now? Do you know how many people would sell their kidney for a chance to sleep with him. And you managed to do it in a week!"

The thought of your triumph made you smile for some reason, partly because Mia's words were true. A week and a half ago you couldn't stand the thought of being within one hundred feet of him, now you were practically living at his place. The only time you went home was to make sure that Loki was taken care of.

"He's actually surprisingly normal. Unknown daddy kink aside, he's actually a pretty sweet guy. We're going out for dinner tonight, you should join us."

"I'll pass, the last thing I need is you two reminding me that I don't have a man in my life."

"We aren't that bad okay. PDA isn't really his thing beyond hand holding and a kiss on the cheek every now and then. Behind closed doors though-."

"Okay okay that's enough, I don't wanna hear anymore!"

Ding dong!

You turned your head and looked towards the door with a slight frown. Jumin hadn't told you to be expecting anybody.

"Hey Mia I'll call you back."

You didn't give her a chance to respond before you hung up the phone. With a suspicious gaze you lifted yourself off the couch and made your way towards the door. Whoever it was rang the doorbell two more times before you finally got to the door, opening it cautiously.

"Ummmm...."

You looked up at the man before you. His hair was an odd yet vibrant shade of blue and you laughed to yourself as you noticed that his shirt was the same color. The other thing you noticed was his cane and the sunglasses. He was obviously blind, which upset you when you thought about the fact that he made his way up here with no help in sight.

"May I help you?"

"Is Jumin home?"

Who was this guy?

"He's at his office right now. May I ask who's asking?"

He smiled and took a step forward. "You must be Y/n, Jumin told me how sassy you were."

'Well at least he talks about me.' You thought as the man extended his free hand.

"I'm V, Jumin's best friend. I'm surprised we've never met considering that you come to the RFA parties."

So this was the mysteries V? You had heard about him at every part you attended but he was either swamped with people buying his pictures, or he simply wasn't there.

You offered a smile, which was stupid considering that he couldn't see it, and shook his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you V. My parents have bought a shit ton of your pictures, they're honestly amazing."

"Well thank you, I'm glad to hear that. I'm also sorry for bothering you, I wanted to come by and check on Jumin since his assistant said he's been acting strange lately. Though I'm guessing by strange she means that he isn't acting like a robot."

This guy was nice. For some reason his aura kept a smile on your face, like he radiated good vibes.

"Well I don't know what time he's coming back but I can definitely tell him you stopped by."

"Thank you Y/n. I guess I'll head back down."

"Ummmm do you need me to help, or call a cab?"

He shook his head with a soft smile, his hand readjusting his grip on his cane.

"I think I'll be alright, I come here so often that I know this place by heart. And I had a ride here. Thank you though, I can see why Jumin likes you so much, you have a kind heart."

For some reason you felt a blush creeping to your cheeks.

"It's no problem really, it was nice meeting you V."

"Likewise Y/n, thank you for being so kind to Jumin. I know he's not the easiest person to deal with." 

That coaxed a small bout of laughter out of you as you moved to close the door. "Take care V."

He offered a curt nod, a smile still on his face as you closed the door. You sent sorta bad for leaving him to find his way, but he did say that he didn't need any help. The sound of some news station droned on in the background and you sighed as you held your ringing phone to your ear, plopping back onto the couch.

"Han speaking."

Hearing him speak so professionally somehow seemed cute in your eyes and it made you giggle. You never got to hear that stern, commanding voice anymore, unless you two were in the bedroom but that was a whole different story.

"Miss me yet?"

That deep chuckle rumbled in your ear and you find yourself squeezing your thighs.

"You've been on my mind since I got here. I honestly never realized how utterly tedious these tasks were. Maybe it's because now I know I have you waiting for me at home."

"Ever the romantic. I was just calling to tell you that your friend V came by to see you."

There was an odd silence after you spoke. You could hear him breathing, but that was about it. It unnerved you, made your skin crawl with an odd anticipation.

"What did he say?"

"Not much honestly. He just said he was here to see you and then he left. Didn't seem to be anything to worry about."

"Well I suppose that's good news. It's just odd because V usually calls me before he shows up at my home. Can you do me a favor princess?"

That nickname made your heart flutter, especially since he said it like it was true. 

"Yes sir."

"I don't know why you insist on teasing me so often, it always ends with your ass being sore. Anyways, I want to bring V to dinner with us so I need you to pick out a suit for me to wear so I can change as soon as I arrive home. I don't want to miss our reservations."

He was so cute in such a manly way. 

"You do know you have maids right? Why not have one of them do it?"

"Honestly, the thought of you picking out my clothing makes me a bit hot under the collar, it's more personal."

"You know, it blows my mind that you can be so affectionate like this one moment, then in the next moment you're tying me to the bed and spanking me "

A soft hum tickled your eardrums and you knew immediately that if you didn't get off the phone soon you were going to end up starting something you couldn't finish.

"It's all about balance darling. Because I promise I've been thinking about burying myself inside of you since this morning's activities in the limo."

"That so?" You asked as you rummaged through the many suits in his closet.

He had so many different styles and and brands and colors. It was honestly overwhelming how many he had. You bypassed the many boring black jackets and smiled when you finely found one you could settle on.

"Oh yes, make no mistake about this, I plan on completely ravishing you when we get back after dinner. I just know that seeing you in the dress I picked out is going to drive me mad."

You smiled as you inspected the navy blue blazer, envisioning the contrast it would have against his pale skin.

"Well I can promise you that once I see you in this suit that I'm gonna wanna get you out of it as soon as possible."

"Trust me darling, I look forward to it. Unfortunately I have to go now, but I should be back in the next hour or two. Oh and Y/n."

"Yes?"

"Be a good girl and wear those panties I like. The ones I bought you on Tuesday."

"Y-yes sir."

With satisfaction in his voice he uttered a quick goodbye before hanging up. He was going to be the death of you if you stayed there for much longer, though you decided that that was a fate you wouldn't mind facing. You hung the suit on his closet door and smiled before flopping been onto his bed, the TV already on.

He really wasn't that bad of a guy. You didn't feel trapped, but you also didn't feel like leaving. Something about his demeanor kept you coming back for more. Whether it was his actual personality, not his public persona, or the amazing sex, he kept you crawling back every time. 

Something definitely not in your nature.

'Another news story this afternoon. It seems that junior director of C&R industries Jumin Han has a new love interest. He and the heiress to the L/n organization were seen leaving her parents house this morning before driving off in a limo.'

You shot up on the bed and reached for the remote, turning it up a couple pegs.

'We also have an anonymous source that says Mr Han is still seeing heiress Charmaine after their little tryst at the movie premier. Our source says that the two are very much in love and that Y/n is the one that's really the mistress. We'll have more information on the story at five.'

Your blood was beyond boiling. Sure you didn't care that someone had seen you together, though the fact that they were at your parents house was alarming. What bothered you was that you had a strong suspicion that you knew who this "anonymous source" was.

"Son of a bitch." You muttered as you shut the TV off and made your way back to the living room.

The bitch was relentless, obsessive even. She truly thought that Jumin was in love with her, and in your mind there was only one solution to fix that.

You smile mischievously and went back to Jumin's room, the item you were seating catching your eye.

"Try anonymously sourcing this, bitch."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Darling do you think I should go with gold or silver cufflinks?" 

You heard his voice from outside the bathroom and smiled as you looked yourself over in the mirror. Your simple yet sexy smoky eye sent flawlessly with the gold of the dress, you just could decide on which necklace to wear.

With one last triumphant smirk in the mirror, you grabbed your necklaces and opened the bathroom door. What you were met with had your mouth watering.

His hair was pushed back again, his black eyes even more stunning without the fray blocking them. The suit though, that's what had your knees weak. The navy blue seemed to make his skin glow in the dimmed light of the room. The buttons on his blazer were flawless silver polished and you swooned as you watched him adjust his cuffs.

He was drop dead handsome and for a split second you counted yourself lucky that it was you witnessing this.

Then he saw you.

His pupils blew wide as ebony irises traversed your body up and down. They traveled across your curves, the way the gold dress hugged in you all the right places, leaving too much and at the same time not enough to the imagination. The gown touched the floor and spread into a small train, nothing too much.

Then his eyes landed on your own, the tension so thick you could feel your chest getting tight.

"I...I need your help choosing a necklace." You said as you held the jewelry up to him.

You were expecting him to choose for you, but instead he snatched the pieces from your hand and pulled you against him. 

"My God....." He whispered as he brushed a few stay strands of hair behind your ear. "You're fucking gorgeous."

"Jumin, we can't do this right now."

"I beg to differ." He said as he tossed the necklaces on the bed and reached down to grab your ass. "You really have no idea how badly I want to hike this dress up and fuck you into the mattress."

"Oh fuck." Was all you could whisper as he reached onto the bed and picked up a silver teardrop necklace.

"Turn around princess." 

You turned so your back was facing him and smiled as he placed the necklace around your neck, snapping it into place and pressing his soft lips behind your right ear.

"Gold or silver cuff links darling?"

You looked back at his attire and then down at his silver tie.

"Silver."

He nodded and reached into his pocket to retrieve the shiny objects. You watched him as he fattened them in and for some reason you find yourself not wanting to leave either, but you needed to if you wanted your plan to be put into action.

"You don't look half bad yourself Mr Han." 

You took a step forward so you could reach out and adjust his tie, his head tilting up as he smiled softly. It was a poster child of a scene, the two of you looking like the perfect couple, which was exactly what you were going for. When he was done adjusting his links he tilted your chin up and captured your lips in a passionate kiss.

There was no tongue, no teeth clashing, just a warm lip lock. One that you slowly found yourself wishing wouldn't end. His hands came up to cradle your face in a delightful warmth as he pulled you closer.

"Jumin.....we....gotta....." 

He pulled away and adjusted his blazer, his lips swollen and red.

"You're right, if we stay here any longer we won't be leaving at all. It's just that...."

He grabbed your hand and spun you around in a circle with a smile.

"You're stunning. I don't think I've ever seen a woman as beautiful as you, besides Elly."

"Did you just compare me to your cat?" You asked with a look of mock offense.

"I did, but with good intentions. I mean to say that I don't know what I would do if I couldn't look at your face every day."

Woah.

You smiled and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. It wasn't that you didn't feel the same, it's just that you couldn't get over the fact that almost only two weeks ago you were content with it being just you and your dog. Now here you were fixing his tie and getting ready to go on a date.

"Ready to go? V just texted and said he's ready."

"Yep!" You took his hand and followed behind him as he led you to the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Thanks for coming with us V." You said before taking a small sip of wine. "I'm glad Jumin invited you along."

"I am too, it's been a while since I've been able to get together with him like this."

"Well when Y/n said you came by the apartment without calling I realized it must have been an important matter." Jumin said as he busied himself with pouring himself and V another glass.

"Yes about that....."

You finished your wine and tried to distract yourself with something else. There wasn't really tension in the air, more like an extremely apparent awkwardness. You set your eyes on the orchestra and whatever piece they were playing, hoping to god that neither of then would pull you into the conversation.

"There are rumors going around about you....... And Y/n....."

Your ears perked but you didn't turn around.

"I'm aware, it's inevitable when almost your entire life is always in the spotlight. You know I never concern myself with such things."

"I know, but what they were saying, I'm worried that someone is trying to ruin you."

"I saw the reports too, on the news this morning." You said meekly as you finally gave in and turned back around.

"Y/n?"

You sighed and poured yourself another glass of wine. You figured that if this was where the conversation was heading that you should at last have something to help you through it.

"They were outside if my parent's house. Now whether these were reporters or just sleazy people going to make a quick dollar I'm not sure, but there was also information from an 'anonymous source' that sounded oddly bitter."

"What do you mean bitter?" Jumin asked as he wanted over one if the waiters, presumably to ask for more wine.

"I mean this anonymous source basically made it sound like I was whoring around with you while you're seeing another woman." You said the last part in a hushed whisper as the waiter nodded and walked away.

"And this other woman would be?"

"Who do you think?" V said with obvious annoyance in his voice.

You were expecting a calm response but all you got from Jumin was a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. You learned in the short time that you had spent with him that he was usually the last person to show his annoyance, which admittedly frightened you a bit.

"I wish she would stop pursuing me. She was quiet for a while after I denied her, but now that I've been seeing Y/n she simply won't leave it be."

"So we kill her with indifference." You said as you leaned forward on your elbows so you could whisper. "It's obvious she has connections, I'm willing to bet that there's at least one person here who's going to report to her that they saw us here. Right?"

They both nodded and you sat back and smirked.

"So, if we act like the reports and rumors don't effect us, act like we're the happiest people on earth, than she'll eventually take the hint. That's part of the reason I dolled myself so nicely tonight, I want her to squirm when she sees us."

"I like you Y/n." V said with a playful smile as he sipped his wine.

"I am pretty amazing aren't I?" 

Jumin chuckled and put his arm around your shoulders. You knew this was going to work, it had to, because if it didn't your next plan of action was to go to her house and beat her ass. A smile replaced the smug look on your face as the waiter returned with a few plates of food. Figuring Jumin had ordered for you, and trusting his palette, you were content to dig in.

"So Y/n if you don't mind me asking, how do you deal with him?"

The question made you snicker as you dug your fork into your lobster tail.

"He's not that bad once you get past the narcissism, the doting on his cat, the extreme fear of women disappointing him, and his insufferable work schedule."

"Wow, that bad?" Jumin asked as he set his wine glass down with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, but once you get past all that you get the sweet yet stern attitude I've come to tolerate."

Your statement made V chuckle and for some reason you found yourself genuinely laughing as well. Something about the scenario you find yourself in felt all too comfortable, all too right. You looked over at Jumin, his smile warming your heart, and the arm around your shoulder making you feel safe. 

He was chuckling at something V had said and in that instant you realized that something was wrong. You were feeling way too much way too fast and in an instant your adoration turned to complete fear. Unfortunately he chose that moment to look over at you, his dark eyes somehow bright as ever as he bent down and pecked you in your cheek.

"How's the food?"

"Fine, I think I might go out for a smoke."

He nodded and removed his arm from around your shoulders.

"Those things are going to kill you."

You snorted and removed your pack from your bag. "I told you I'll quit as soon as you quit binge spending on your cat."

"You do spend a lot on her. I wasn't expecting you to get so attached when we gave her to you.'

"Well she's a  beautiful creature, I can't help but to want to pamper her. Besides, it won't be so bad now that I have-"

"Oh my gosh Jumin! Hi!"

You and Jumin turned behind you to see who the voice belonged to, and for a moment you signed in relief when it wasn't Charmaine, but a different girl. Her hair was long and dyed with some odd red color, her clothes definitely looked expensive, and you could tell right away that those weren't her boobs. 

You looked over at Jumin in confusion, ready to question who she was, but you stopped when you saw the look on his face. Anger. Nothing but pure anger was present in those eyes and that tight expression on his lips.

"Sarah......"

"What a coincidence! It's not every day you run into your ex fiancé!"

Your blood ran cold at her words, something akin to how you felt when you saw him tongue wrestling with Charmaine.

"Barely ex fiancé." He said as he reached for his glass and took a sip. "It was a proposed arranged marriage that never happened, thank God."

That last bit was said under his best and it made you giggle. The girl, Sarah apparently, turned her focus to you, her smile disappearing in an instant.

"I heard you had a new fling, such a disappointment to hear that she's the mistress, I'm sure Charmaine would be upset if she knew you were here."

"She probably would, but what I do in my spare time with lover is none of her business."

Lover? Is that what you were now?

"Besides, I've never had any relations with her and she knows that. Now please, let me and my party eat in peace or I'll be forced to have security remove you themselves."

A frown immediately forced it's way onto her face. It didn't surprise you that her and Charmaine knew each other, what did surprise you was that another woman had come out of no where  claiming to have been involved with Jumin.

"Shame. I was hoping you'd come to your senses and realize that while her father may be a huge business mogul, your little friend here is only good for little more than a quick fuck."

"You wanna say that to my face bitch?" You growled as you stood up, your eyes parallel with her own.

She obviously didn't expect you to speak up because the moment you stood, she took a step back. Your fists were clenched at your sides, anger wracking your body to the point that you were shaking. How dare she interrupt your dinner with her bullshit. 

You despised girls like her and Charmaine, girls that would throw anybody under the bus to get what they want. Now here you were ready to throw fists at a moment's notice in front of the one man who treated you like a queen.

"Control your bitch please." She muttered as she took another step back.

"You have five seconds to get the fuck out of my sight before I take my earrings off, step out of these heels, and drag you by that botched dye job on your head out of this restaurant."

You felt Jumin's hand grip your own after you spoke, thankfully. It calmed you in an instant, your eyes angry eyes meeting his as he silently pleaded you to let the issue go. Turning back to her you snorted and sat back down.

"You can leave, and when you see Charmaine, because i know you'll see her, tell her that if she wants a taste of what you just got that she can get it at any time. Now get the fuck away from our table."

You turned back around to face the table and she stormed off in a huff. There was now silence at the table, none of the three of you wanting to break the tension first, then V finally spoke.

"Word of advice Jumin. Don't piss Y/n off. Ever....."

You all laughed and then the tension was gone. You looked over at Jumin who offered you a soft smile, though you caught that glint in his eye. He was hiding it well and it made you giggle to yourself that you had that effect on him.

"I have a black belt in tae kwon do, so I agree with V." You leaned closer to him and smiled when you heard his barely noticeable labored breath. "Don't piss me off."

It was only a whisper but it did what you wanted it to do. His eyelids dropped low and his tongue peaked out to slide across his bottom lip. He war in and you were loving every minute of it.

"Okay you two, finish eating so we can go. I may be blind but I know when people are flirting."

You sat back up in your seat and tried to will away the blush on your face. Sarah may have been a little bit of a blip in your perfect night, but that's all she was. You finished off your forth glass of wine and moved to finish your food. You fully intended to make the rest of this night the best.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You're always full of surprises." Jumin said as he worked his leg in between your own.

The wall in his room was scratching your bare back as he took to ravaging your neck, his hands seeking purchase wherever they could. Your hips, your ass, your hair, anything he could grab, he was grabbing.

"So fierce, so protective, Y/n you drive me insane."

He didn't stop worshipping your body, but he did remove his hands, his fingers beginning to work furiously at his belt. You had barely gotten into the room before he was shoving you against the wall and making such work of your dress, the garment somewhere forgotten in the darkness of his room.

The TV droned on in the background, giving the room a dull glow. You tried to focus on anything else besides the hickies he was leaving am over your neck and chest, but you couldn't. As soon as he was free of his pants and boxers, he had your right leg hiked up around his waist as he braced the tip of his dripping length against your entrance.

"You know what I thought when you stood up to her?"

You shook your head and let out a small whimper as he reached down and grabbed the back of your left knee, hoisting you up and pressing you hard against the wall. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist and offered a low groan when he pressed forward and into you.

"Jumin......" 

"I thought, this is a woman I can see myself in, I can see her fire and her frustration, and it made me hard instantly."

He pushed in as deep as your body would let him until he finally bottomed out. His right hand palmed the wall next to your head as his left hand found a place to grip hard on your  thigh.

"I know its a bad thought, but I wanted to leave V at that table, take you into the bathroom, and fuck you until you needed to be carried back."

This man was a demon. That was the only logical explanation you could think of when you questioned why he made you feel the way you did. So hot, so deep in ecstasy that you almost didn't hear the news anchor's monotone voice on the TV.

' _The latest in celebrity gossip, Jumin Han was seen dining earlier tonight with his supposed mistress and notorious photographer V. Luckily we have a woman who had direct contact with them.'_

The camera view switched and when you saw that hideous hair color your body went stiff. Jumin was completely oblivious to what was happening, his thrusting still forcing choked moans from your lips.

"Yes me and Mr Han are good friends, as are Charmaine and I, and I knew I couldn't stand by while he cheated on her with some cheap knockoff of a girl. I approached the table and before I could finish saying hello to Jumin, that girl stood up and threatened me with violence! I was so scared but luckily Jumin protected me! I just want him to be faithful to his real lover!"

You didn't listen to the rest of what she had to say. You were beyond furious and Jumin must have sensed it because he stopped moving and took hold of your chin so he could make you look at him.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

"No..... I just realized that we have to do something about those women....."

He had a confused look on his face at your words before he looked back at the TV, the story about him still going. His focus was only on it for a few seconds before he turned back to you with a stern look. It shook you a bit to see him so serious.

"I'll have my assistant take care of it."

You shook your head. "No, if it's a fight they want than its a fight they'll get. They're potentially ruining my chances at better work opportunities and I am not going to stand for it."

"What do you propose we do then?"

A heavy sigh pushed past your lips and your head thudded against the wall behind you.

"I'm not sure, I can't just show up at their houses, that'll look even worse."

He nodded and brushed some stray strands of hair from your sweaty face.

"We can figure it out later." He rolled his hips and you whimpered at the feeling of him sliding against your walls. "Right now I plan on fucking you until the sun comes up."

"Oh really?" You teased as he rolled his hips again. "Well you better hurry daddy, times wasting."

He growled low and immediately picked up the peace of his thrusts, the wall scratching your back even more. You wrapped your arms around his neck and dug your nails into his back. 

You were trying your hardest to push the thoughts of Sarah and Charmaine to the back of your mind, but nothing was working. You were still furious that she had the nerve to lie on you like that. Even as Jumin kissed and nipped and sucked the life from your body you couldn't get the anger out of your brain.

Something needed to be done about them.

Immediately.

 


	8. The Green Conspiracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWE YOU ALL THE BIGGEST FUCKING APOLOGY!!!!
> 
> I AM NOT WORTHY!!!
> 
> but in all seriousness, thank you guys for being so patient with me. Married life ain't easy lol
> 
> For making you guys wait so long I'm gonna try to have a couple chapters out by the week's end.
> 
> I don't deserve y'all
> 
> Y'all are worthy
> 
> Enjoy!

"My parent's house Mia! They came to my fucking parent's house!"

"Calm down hun, you know how sleazy reporters and paparazzi can be."

You sighed and thumbed the silk of Jumin's dress shirt with your free hand.

"I know, it's just that I don't know how much more of this I can take. In the three months that I've been living with him I've had my car windows busted, someone kindly spray painted a big fat 'whore' on the door to my old apartment, and Jumin has had numerous amounts of death threats sent to his business mailbox. Mia I'm gonna snap!"

You heard her heavy sigh amidst the sounds of the bustling city traffic. Honestly you didn't mean to be such a burden on her commute home but you honestly couldn't take it anymore. 

Since the night at dinner when you had encountered Sarah things had only gotten worse. Somehow she or Charmaine would magically gain information on every single minute detail of your relationship.

They even had the audacity to leak Jumin's address, which resulted in security having to be tripled.

"Look Y/n, as a friend, I'm telling you to stick this out. It's obvious that in his eyes you hold the universe in your palms, and you may not want to admit it, but I know you look at him that way too."

You scoffed but it didn't stop her from lecturing you.

"Don't let a couple of jealous heiresses stop you from banging the hottest guy in the world."

You couldn't hold back the laugh that broke free as you stood up to pass into the living room, the familiar sound of the front door unlocking making you smile.

"Yeah well when you put it that way I guess I'll see what I can do about making this work."

The door swung open and you smiled in anticipation, only for it all to disappear when Jumin stood in front of you soaking wet and looking furious.

"Mia I'll call you back."

You pressed the red button and tossed your phone onto the couch, immediately approaching him and helping him shed his soaking wet blazer from his shoulders.

"What the fuck happened?"

"The stupidity of my workers and the bitterness of women, that's what happened?"

You raised an eyebrow at him and he signed heavily, a certain stress present in the soft grey bags under his eyes. He almost looked like an average human.

"My driver decided to wander off to do god knows what and leave the limo unattended and while he was absent those vindictive harlots decided to have someone slash my tires. I had to wait an hour before my mechanic could get there and just as it was fixed it decided to rain."

"God damnit Jumin, just let me go fuck them up! I'm so sick and tired of feeling like I have to hide everything from the world. I wanna be able to step out onto the balcony and not have to worry about someone taking pictures of me!"

"No, I tell you this every time. You can't risk going to jail over them." 

A sudden pang of anger surged through you and for some reason it left the taste of pure bitterness in your mouth. How dare he sit here and try to protect them while you were this upset. 

In a split second you were walking away from him towards your shared room, a terrible idea in retrospect. You knocked your empty wine glass off of your nightstand with a furious exclamation of rage.

"Have you lost your mind?" Jumin asked as he grabbed your wrist and pinned you to the wall. "How many times do I have to say this, getting angry solves nothing!"

"Easy for you to say rich boy, you can pay to make all your problems go away."

You knew he hated when you played the money card, he absolutely despised it, which is why you said it. You were aching for an argument, anything to release some of the seething furry boiling inside your body.

"Someone is watching us, waiting on our every move and you sit here and expect me to do nothing about it. Well fuck that Jumin. If you don't care enough to resolve the situation than I'll do it myself!"

You tore yourself from his grasp and gave him a hard shove. 

"Listen to me." He grabbed your wrist again, but this time you fought back.

The skin around your lower arm was burning as you tried your hardest to break free of his grasp. Sweat beaded on your forehead and tears stung your eyes with the threat too fall, though that never did. It was an endless cycle of madness, this life you were living, and you weren't happy about it in the slightest.

"Fuckin let me go!"

"No, not until I can be certain you've calmed down!"

You gave one last effort to try and free yourself but it was a lost cause. Your body went weak as he hoisted you up by your hips and tossed you onto the bed. The irritation and anger was faded but not gone completely from his eyes, and in its stead a visual lust was clouding his irises.

"Did I ever tell you how delicious you look in my clothes?"

"Don't try to change the subject Jumin! We have got to deal with the before-"

A rough grip on your chin stopped your sentence in its tracks and replaced the end with a whimper that presented itself as way more submissive than you would have liked. 

"Are you listening?"

"Yes sir."

He tilted your chin a little further up and you noticed that the anger in his eyes was completely gone now, only a lingering hunger tainting the beauty of his ebony eyes.

"I need you to calm down and listen to me. I will handle this situation, I promise. You know I would sooner sell this company and move across the world than to put you in danger."

Your hard set mood softened a little bit at his words, but you knew you couldn't give in to him so easily, that's what he wanted. Instead you licked your lips and leaned in closer, your noses brushing slightly.

"I'm going to the country club that Sarah, Charmaine, and the rest of that stuck up organization frequent tomorrow and I'm going to get some answers. No violence, I promise. Just know that I'm going whether you approve or not."

You leaned in closer so your lips were caressing his ear and chuckled softly.

"Rich boy"

You did more than strike a nerve, you demolished it. In an instant he was pulling you off of the bed and putting you over his knee. The damp chill of his slacks bit into your stomach and you cursed yourself for not putting anything on except for his shirt after you got out of the shower earlier.

"It's been a while since I've had to do this, hmm? You're usual so good Y/n, but I don't know what's gotten into you. I suppose I'll just have to spank you until you remember who you belong to and really in charge here."

Without warning he released a harsh, yet perfect, open palmed slap on your left cheek, a scream ripping from your throat.

"I don't hear you counting."

"O-one...."

His head tipped back and a low growl simmered in his throat.

"Good girl." He whispered before unleashing another slap on the opposite cheek.

"T..... two..."

You couldn't process anything right now as your body betrayed you. You felt the slickness between your legs and whimpered as you pressed them together.

"Ah ah ah, that's not how this works Y/n, you know that. You keep acting like this and we'll be here all night."

"Fuck you, spanking me isn't going to stop me from going."

He chuckled with a dark aura, his hand hovering dangerously near your already sore ass.

"We'll see about that darling."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I can't hear you."

He whispered as his growing length, still concealed by his slacks, now wet for a completely different reason, pressed up against your ass. Puffs of hot air clouded your hazy mind as you lay face down on the soft silk.

"F-f-fifty six."

"Darling you can stop this, just submit to me and I promise I'll make you feel good. I don't know how much more your ass can take."

There was truth in that statement. You don't know how long ago, but somewhere between spank thirty and forty you had lost the ability to fight back with witty retorts. You had been reduced to a shivering mass on the bed, your bare thighs coated in your juice from the multiple orgasms he had put you through.

"Jumin.....I-"

"Is that my name?"

Weakly, you shook your head, rogue tears produced by the combination of intense pleasure and pain rolled down your cheeks as you felt your body betray you yet again.

"No...."

He leaned in real close, the sound of sound his zipper being undone bringing your body to life instantly. You pushed your ass into the air a bit and looked back to see the animalistic craving in those black orbs.

"You don't know how downright filthy you are Y/n." He whispered as he brushed the tip of his weeping length against your overly slick lips. "Say you don't deserve this."

You turned your head back into the covers and whimpered softly, the feeling of his head putting just enough pressure on your entrance making you fall deeper into submission.

"I don't deserve this daddy."

"Damn right you don't. I'm going to fuck you Y/n, hard and fast, and you're going to let me, aren't you?"

All you could do was nod as you tried to push your hips back into him.

"Greedy as usual." He growled just as he sound of your Kpop ringtone pulled you both back into the normal world for a moment.

It was Mia. You could just barely see the caller ID as Taemin's 'Guess Who' continued to blare from the phone.

"Answer it."

You looked back at Jumin hesitantly before quickly reaching over and answering the call.

"Hello?"

_"Holy hell Y/n are you okay? You sound like you haven't had a glass of water in years."_

'That's because my billionaire boyfriend has been spanking me for the last thirty minutes.' You said to yourself in your mind.

"I'm okay just-ah!"

He would. He really would. You looked back at him, his eyes closed as he slid in with no problem and his large hands gripping your raised waist. When he opened his eyes you were met with nothing but hunger, and while extremely frightening, you also couldn't help the intense rush of pleasure coursing through your veins.

_"I don't believe you, but I'll take your word. Look. I actually called because I have something we need to discuss."_

"W-what would t-that be?"

At this point you were surprised about two things. One, was how Mia couldn't hear the echoing sound of his hips meeting your ass as he fucked into you with no restraint. Two, was how well you were playing off the fact that Jumin was indeed fucking the life outta you.

_"I'll tell you tomorrow, it isn't something we need to discuss over the phone, besides, you sound like you need some rest."_

"Okay, I have errands to run but- ah fuck....." You hissed as he reached around and thumbed your clit with his free hand.

Your orgasm was fast approaching and Jumin knew it because his wasn't far behind. A hot sting roared across your scalp and he took a hold of your hair with his left hand, still using his right one to work you into a frenzy. Hot breath tickled your ear as he leaned in, his pace never wavering.

"Who's your daddy, Y/n?"

It was barely a whisper but it carried all the intimidation of who he was, both to you and to the public. It wasn't so much of a question really, it was more of a command. He wanted Mia to know he was ravaging you, wanted her to hear you willingly submit to him, and in all honesty the thought of it was bringing you closer and closer to your release faster than you had anticipated.

"You are." You whispered, which apparently wasn't good enough for him. 

A loud smack echoed throughout the room and you tried your hardest to fight off the orgasm that threatened to spill over the minute his hand connected with your ass.

"Are you ashamed of that Y/n? Ashamed that no matter how much you claimed to hate me, despise me, loath me, that no matter how much you deny it I own you. Your heart, your mind, your body. Now tell me."

He gripped your hair even harder, your eyes welling up with tears.

"Tell me who you belong to. Who's your daddy darling?"

The motion if his cock hadn't wavered once since he penetrated you. The hard and fast pace had your heart racing and your toes curling as you struggled to hold the phone to your ear.

"You are!"

_"I'm what? Y/n you're worrying me."_

Mia's voice sounded light years away, so fuzzy and muffled, just like your mind in the moment.

"Good girl." Jumin whispered as he plucked the phone from your hand and put it on speaker, unbeknownst to you, before tossing it back on your nightstand.

"Beg for it princess. Beg daddy to let you come."

"Please, daddy, please!"

His thumb stopped working your sensitive clit for a moment sand for a split second you were disappointed, until you felt the pressure of his thumb and forefinger pinching and rolling it between them.

He was certainly good at this, there was no doubt in your mind anymore, and you knew from the sounds you were making and the shaking in your legs that you weren't going to last much longer.

The air of the room seemed heavy around the two of you. The sound of the headboard slamming against the wall vibrated through your bones and you arched your back even more, hoping he would see how much you trusted him with your pleasure.

"Feel good princess?"

All you could do was nod and moan in response. The heat between the two of you causing sweat to pool in the dips of your back and between your shoulder blades. You couldn't answer him, couldn't think straight. All you could hear was his voice, a distant yet comforting sound amidst the intense pleasure you were feeling.

Mia was right, this man was slowly becoming your world. You trusted him, confided in him, and he never led you wrong. A long drawn out moan spilled from your spit covered swollen lips and in that moment and coherent thought flew from your mind. 

You went completely boneless, your hips even higher in the air as you turned your head to the side, hoping to get a glance of the man who was driving you mad. A sense of euphoria washed over you as your eyes met. He was so focused, so determined to make a mess of you, and you were going to let him.

Honestly, it was safe to say at that point that you would let him do whatever he wanted to you. He was all you could see, all you could hear, the rest of the world a hazy blur. It was a feeling like nothing before, nothing you could ever describe, all legible thoughts and words being jumbled in your brain.

The feeling was an all time high for you, and as you made out what sounded like Jumin calling your name and telling you he was close to coming you couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm s-sorry daddy."

It sounded like he said your name again but you couldn't match the words to his lips. Your words were slurred themselves and saliva leaked from the corner of your mouth, turning the dark blue silk beneath you into a damp dark patch on your face.

It was the last thought you had as you cried out, physical tears and actual sobs manifesting amidst your blinding orgasm. The feeling was indescribable, the way you convulsed and shook, your screams still blessing your lover's ears.

It was all too much and yet not enough at the same time, though you were grateful for it. Hell, you were grateful for everything about this man. The way he talked to you, touched you, took care of you, all of it culminated into something you're normal brain never would have dreamed of.

You tried to focus your vision on him, the throes of pleasure still clouding your mind as you finally focused enough to meet his eyes, and what a meeting it was. He seemed to glow as you watched him try to fight off his impending orgasm, both hands now during hard into the delicate skin of your hips.

You couldn't help it, not with how you were feeling right now. There was no logic, no reason, just Jumin and all of your feelings for him displayed clear in front of you. 

It slipped as you met his eyes, a small 'fuck' leaving his lips as he looked down at you one last time.

"I love you."

It was honestly all you could say, but it didn't matter.

It was enough to make him still immediately, in your foggy state you felt the warmth of him filling you full, his perfectly kept fingernails drawing droplets of blood from the crescent shaped marks they left in their wake. 

It tipped you over the edge one last time as your body carried weak sobs into the air. It wasn't a necessarily strong orgasm, but it was different. Your eyelids hung low and your lashes brushed away the tears as you two held each others gaze until the end.

When it was over, heavy breathing and the distant sound of a fire engine were all you could hear. His lips were moving but you couldn't make out what he was saying. All you knew was that this man had to have been sent from heaven just for you.

"-rling."

You tried to focus again, but nothing worked. You couldn't move, couldn't speak, all you could do was whimper softly as he pulled himself out of you and brushed matted strands of hair from your face.

"Princess, hey."

He wore a soft smile, a comforting one.

"How was that darling?"

You continued to stare at him, your mind slowly piecing together what just happened. You had control of your senses again, though everything was still a bit hazy.

"J-Jumin..."

"I'm here." He whispered as he stood up and gently rolled you on to your back so he could pick you up bridal style.

Your muscles still refused to move as you came into the bright light of the bathroom. He set you down on the toilet and kissed your forehead before going to run a bath, without the help of his house you noticed.

"Darling."

You looked up at him and smiled softly, his hands coming up to rest lightly on your cheeks.

"You're amazing Y/n." He whispered as he leaned down and began peppering your face with soft kisses. "So amazing."

His voice was even more soothing than usual for some reason, not that you cared in the slightest.  The softness of his lips finally meet yours in a warm yet brief kiss, one you found yourself missing when it was over.

"Come on princess."

He peeled his sweat and tear stained shirt from your body and took your hand to lead you to the tub. Needless to say, the hot water and lavender bubbles melted right into your skin. It was everything you needed at the moment and as he slid in behind you, you landed back against him, savoring the feeling of his skin on yours.

More kisses started trailing across the back of your neck. Up and down he kissed away the little bit of haziness still occupying your mind. 

"I love you too Y/n." He whispered gently into your ear before placing a soft kiss to your lobe. "I love you too."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Damn this place is huge." You said as you walked through the halls of the country club.

Getting in was easy once you mentioned who your father was, and now there you searching for at last one person you knew would have the information you wanted.

Surprisingly enough, Jumin didn't protest when you said you were still going to go. He warned you to be careful but that was about it. Though you made a mental note to ask him about that intense blur of a feeling from last night.

Your heels clicked against the marble floor, the sound echoing off the walls, and for a split second you considered giving up. 

That is, until you heard that voice. Not Charmaine, but equally as obnoxious. You looked up at the door to your left and when you read 'salon' you knew she was in there.

Without hesitation, you barged in, everyone eye in the room turning to you as you looked for that sea of ugly red.

"Y/n! So nice to see you! Here to get your hair done for one of your other pieces?"

The girls in the room giggles to themselves but you ignored it as you walked over towards your intended target.

"Cut the shit Sarah, you know why I'm here. Who the fuck are slashed Jumin's tires on his limo? And who the fuck do you have stalking us? And don't even try to deny it, there's no way the two of you just magically happen to know when and where we're going out every time we leave the house."

She didn't answer, just stared smugly before laughing. You didn't think she could get any more insufferable, but her laugh proved you wrong.

"And what makes you think it's us gathering this information huh?" She asked as the stylist took to flat ironing another piece of her hair.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what makes you think we're the ones who know your every move? With all of your security it would be nearly impossible for either me or Charmaine to get to you."

She still want making sense and it was irritating you. She was hinting at something, but you didn't know if she was doing it to be truthful or to lead you on.

"You have eyes and ears everywhere in this city, I know that much."

"Oh dear of course we do! But so do you."

You couldn't take it anymore. You grabbed the hem of her cardigan and leaned in as close as you could.

"Stop playing games with me Sarah, you know what I'm capable of. Now what the fuck are you talking about?! How the fuck do the reporters and your hired thugs know where we'll be?"

She laughed again, but this time it was ominous, dark.

"You've done a good job at keeping your enemies close, but how close have you kept your friends?"

"What the fuck are you...."

Your brief interaction with Mia on the phone last night replayed in your mind and in an instat you released Sarah from your hold.

"No. No she wouldn't do that."

"You'd be surprised what people would do for a job these days."

You stared the girl down as hard as you could fit a few seconds before giving up and furiously walking out of the room. The heavy doors slammed loud as you took your leave, and as the air of outside hit your face you five yourself getting angrier and angrier.

You had texted Mia when you woke up and told her you'd be there after running some errands, figuring that she didn't need to know what you were really doing. So add you texted her to tell her that you were in the way your blood began to boil, a seething mixture of anger and hurt flowing through your body.

Knuckles lost color with how hard you were gripping the steering wheel. Never in your mind would you have anticipated a betrayal like this, not from your only close friend, abs by god that was a pain you hadn't felt since the incident in the alley with Charmaine.

You were going to get to the bottom of this, no matter how much it took, though there was one thing certain in your mind, and that was that you couldn't stand by and let this go unpunished. The sound of the phone ringing in your ear only worsened your anxiety, but as soon as you heard that nasally voice you couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Luciel, yeah it's me. I'm good. Remember that time a month ago when I convinced Jumin to get Long Cat's owner to let you watch him for a week? Well let's just say that you owe me a favor and I just so happen to need one."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey sorry I'm late." You said as you stepped into your friend's apartment, toeing your shoes off as if nothing was wrong.

"It's ok, I know traffic is terrible right now."

"Yep." Was all you muttered as you walked in and sat down on her couch. "So, about that new job you mentioned few weeks back."

She froze with her eyes on you, wide and filled with terror. You knew that she knew what you meant. You remembered her mentioning getting a new job but she had never mentioned any of the details and now you knew why.

"Y/n...."

"Shut up." You stood up and took a step closer to her. "Tell me, everything."

She was quiet, silent, and the longer you stared at her the more angry you got. This was supposed to be your best friend, yet here she was not denying anything you were accusing her of.

"Mia!"

"Okay fuck! About a month ago Charmaine's father approached me inquiring about me working for him. He offered me so much money I couldn't refuse! And then when things got bad between you all, Charmaine threatened to get me fired, what was I supposed to do?!"

"Get fired you dumb broad!"

She scoffed and you stepped closer to her, your shins knocking against the coffee table.

"Do you know how much danger you've been putting us in?! Not just me and Jumin, but my parents too! Did you send those paparazzi to their house?"

"No that wasn't me! I only gave Charmaine the address!"

"Oh my fucking...."

You ran your hands down your face and sighed. Your blood was at peak heat. There was nothing more that you would have loved than to jump over her coffee table and wail on her, but you couldn't.

"Besides, you haven't thought about me once in this whole situation!"

You gave her the most fucked up look you could muster.

"Excuse me?!"

"You know how much pressure my parents put on me to get married! You didn't even fucking like him, you were the biggest bitch and he still fucked you! "

"You have some fucking nerve."

The control you had before was gone. You couldn't believe that she had actually divulged your information because she was jealous.

"You even let him fuck you while I was on the phone last night! You know I would have catered to that man, yet here you are rubbing it in my face every chance you get!"

"How? You're my best friend, of course I'm going to tell you about my relationship! And I didn't know you were still on the phone, I thought he hung up."

"Yeah right. Look, I'm sorry I put you all in danger, but I need this job and I'm not going to lose it just because you're too stubborn to let go of a good fuck."

That hurt. The anger vanished in an instant and it was replaced by utter pain and betrayal. You just started at her, fighting back tears as you grabbed your purse and made your way to the front door. You had no words, nothing to say to her to convey how angry and torn apart you were.

"I can't stop you from doing what you're doing, but I'm telling you this as your ex best friend. Charmaine and Sarah are going to regret everything they've done to me and my family, and I would advise you to separate yourself from them before you end up collateral damage."

And with that you left with the slam of the door, leaving your friend standing in her living room silent.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Mr Han, you have a visitor."

"I thought I told you that I'm not seeing-"

When he saw you with tear stained cheeks he dismissed his secretary and pulled you into a hard hug.

"What happened darling? Did they hurt you? I swear if they did...."

You shook your head and buried your face further into white dress shirt, not caring if you smeared your makeup or not.

"It was Mia."

"What?!"

You sniffled and pulled back from his hug.

"Everything I told her, every date, every time we had sex, everything, she'd go back and tell Charmaine and Sarah. She said it was because she didn't want to lose her job at Charmaine's father's company."

You looked up at him and while there was surely anger in his eyes, there was sadness as well. Sadness because you were feeling sadness, sadness because he saw how hurt you were.

"Oh princess," he kissed your forehead and pulled you to him again. "I love you."

"What?" You asked with  bewilderment. "Jumin don't say stuff you don't mean."

He raised an eyebrow at you and you returned the gesture, confusion assistant on both of your faces.

"What do you mean, I said it last night and you had no problem."

"What? When?!"

He laughed lowly and leaned back against his desk.

"After you did."

"I didn't say that....... I think I would remember saying something that serious."

"You don't remember?"

You shook your head and he looked deep in thought for a second before sighing and offering you a small but loving smile.

"How much do you remember?"

"Ummm, I know it felt good, and I remember you calling my name. Everything else is so hazy, but I know you made me feel good."

You ran your hands up his clothed chest and he hummed before taking your hands in his and kissing them.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I....I don't think I could......I tried but I couldn't...."

"Y/n, do you know what subspace is?"

"You mean the video game?"

He shook his head and laughed an actual laugh.

"No darling, that's nowhere near close. It's something that happens to a submissive during sex, especially when there's heavy domination and high pleasure."

"Are you implying that we have a Dom sub relationship?"

"No, I'm implying that you trusted me so much with your body, and your pleasure that you pretty much tuned everything out but me." His hand ran down your back to the swell of your ass and he gripped hard

"Which would make sense of the fact that you can't remember passionately professing your love to me."

"Okay trust fund kid, I may not remember saying it, but I know for a fact that I'm too proud to passionately profess anything."

You flicked him on the forehead, much to his dismay, and smiled before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I suppose I do love you a little bit though."

"Oh really?"

You nodded and pushed yourself away from him playfully, your hips swaying as you made your way to the opposite side if his desk, sitting in his large black leather chair and kicking your feet up.

"So what are you going to do about Charmaine and Sarah now that you've outed their source."

You smiled as you played with his diamond embedded pen. Your eyes met his with a mischievous glint and for a moment you swear you saw his dick twitch beneath his slacks.

"Don't you worry about that, I've got a certain hacker friend of ours on the job."


	9. Swift and Sweet is the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!!!!!!!
> 
> I CAN NOT APOLOGIZE ENOUGH TO YALL FOR THAT DISAPPEARANCE!!!
> 
> I SWEAR LIFE GOT STRUGGLE!!!
> 
> okay, I'm calm now, but seriously so much happened so fast. I had a whole baby, I moved to Hawaii, Jonghyun of shinee passed (RIP to a real angel) and yeah. It's just a big bunch of excuses but seriously thank yall for being so damned patient. I seriously can not thank yall enough. 
> 
> So so so so so much love <3
> 
> I am still writing from my phone cause I haven't unpacked my laptop yet, so expect mistakes lol
> 
> Now enjoy this update after a year and some months!!

“To your credit, this is a damn good plan you know.”

You thumbed through the many pages of paperwork with a deep sigh. You knew the plan was perfect, knew it was going to start a chain of events that couldn't be taken back once enacted, and it excited you. They deserved it, they all deserved it for making your life hell.

“I know the plan is good Luciel, I thought of it, the problem is that I’m honestly getting cold feet.” You murmured softly. “When I called you I was pissed, and when I came up with this plan I was even more pissed, but now that I’m sitting here ass deep in paperwork my heart feels like it’s gonna falcon kick it’s way out of my chest.”

Luciel laughed softly and spun around in his chair multiple times, his glasses glinting on and off in the light of his computer. The room was dark, the shades drawn and blocking out what little moonlight was trying to breakthrough the clouds. A loaded silence surrounding the two of you as the many monitors on his desk and wall lit up with various pictures of various locations.

“Second guessing is so last year Y/n, we've all moved on to third guessing, get with the times.”

You tossed the stack of papers onto his coffee table and glared at him. Your patience level was far below your acceptable standards and you were in no mood to deal with his antics.

“I will murder you. I'm a lawyer, I could get away with it.”

A tug at the corner of his mouth caused your eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. Another sigh.

“Don’t take this the wrong way because you know you’ve become a good friend of mine, but I came over here to talk to Luciel about this problem, not seven. And honestly if this is going to work I need you to not act like an aloof hacker for longer than a second. I need the genius, not the jerk.”

The silence stretched further for a good ten more seconds before Luciel clasped his hands above his head and gave a long stretch, his back popping in various places before he settled back into his overly expensive computer chair.

“Congratulations Y/n, them's the magic words.” He leaned forward as he adjusted his glasses. “You got the money for this little fiasco you plan on starting?”

“I got the money, you got the stuff?”

A chuckled rumbled softly in his chest at you words. He had finally dropped the holly jolly hacker act, much to your delight.

“Now who's not taking this seriously?”

You rolled your eyes and picked up the piece of paper at the top of the massive stack. This was going to take a lot of finesse, and honestly your nerves were starting to calm. The image of you and Jumin peacefully relaxing on a beach making a small smile grace your lips. No Charmaine, no Sarah, no Mia, just you and your man living a normal life. Or as normal as billionaire heirs could get.

“We’re doing this Luciel, I've got the money, I’ve got the plans, and I damn sure have the motivation.” That last part coming out low in your throat as your lips curled into a sneer, an image of Mia popping into your mind.

“Can you help me?”

Luciel looked at you, the papers, his computer screens, and then back to you with a smug smirk. “Of course I can, I’m a god damn genius.”

He leaned forward and rested his chin in his palms.

“So when do we start?”

You mimicked his position, your elbows digging into your thighs as you looked down at the papers and then to Luciel. This was happening, you were really about to go through with this, and the best part is that you didn't feel bad. They needed to get theirs, to get a taste of their own bitter medicine, and you were going to give it to them on a silver spoon.

“As soon as possible.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Darling, I must say that in your vengeful prime, you’re terrifying.”

You smirked at him from under long lashes, the rim of your wine glass gracing your lips momentarily before you took a short sip. The sound of a violin and piano danced softly in your ears as the two of you sat at the small table. Cream colored lights mingled with the natural light of the sun shining in from the large window to your left and you smiled as Jumin took your left hand in his right from across the table.

“That a bad thing?”

“Not at all. On the contrary, it’s actually quite amusing considering how submissive you are for me in the bedroom. I like it.”

You snorted above your wine glass as you took another sip before looking out at the city below.

“Darling, please don't feel that you need to do this for my sake. It would be nothing for me to take Care of this situation in an instant.”

You shook your head and pulled your hand away from his. Not in an angry way, but you needed him to know that you were serious.

“This isn't just about us Jumin. They've Put my family in danger, and possibly my job. Don't tell me you’ve already forgotten about them almost causing me to lose my license to practice law.”

He shook his head.

“It’s been months since I found out about Mia's snake ass, and since then it hasn't stopped, it’s gotten worse and you know it. They aren't going to stop unless I make them, and in order to do that I have to break them. All of them.”

A silence filled the space between the two of you as Jumin leaned back in his chair and crossed his left leg over his right, his gaze now trailing to the sky outside the window. His gaze was perplexed, a confused sort of look mingled with a drop of anger. It would have been hard to read to anyone else, but with as much time as you've spent with this man you knew that look.

It was forced acceptance. The look of defeat on the face of a man who always got his way. He was searching for a way to talk you out of this, but there was none and he knew it, accepted it in the form of a mild tantrum.

“You’ve started already?”

You nodded and polished off the glass of dry red wine before waving over the waiter to ask for a refill.

“Luciel drew up and sent in the paperwork last week and I'm going in to finalize everything later on today, hence my attire.”

Without turning his head, his eyes found your form and gave you a sultry look up and down your body before looking back out into the endless blue of the sky. He was trying his hardest to stay mad, but you knew that wouldn't last long, not with the way you leaned over the table, your breasts barely contained by the opening of your dress, the curve of them being tamed by the gradual transition from opening to turtleneck.

“Jumin.”

No response.

“Sir.”

A shiver ran down his spine, his hands clenching and unclenching on his folded arms, wrinkles appearing on the pristine black of his suit jacket. The word tumbled gently from your tongue but it whipped into his ears like a crack of lightening.

“You trust me don't you?”

He nodded.

You Sat back and sighed, not caring to put any further effort into your attempted seduction.

“Than stop pouting like a child and take pride in the fact that I'm not letting them walk all over me.” You said as you looked at your watch, noting that you had about an hour and a half before your meeting.

You gathered your purse and stood, Jumin sighing and standing as well. He walked around the table and circled his arms around your waist, the smell of his cologne wrapping itself around you in a familiar embrace. Soft yet cold fingers pressed into your chin and you found yourself being made to look into the charcoal orbs of your lover.

“You will be careful.”

“Of course.”

“And you will call me if anything happens.”

You Nodded and he leaned in close, the warmth of his breath tickling your ear.

“And the next time you call me a child I'll be taking you over my knee like one and making you regret it, do I make myself clear.”

“Crystal.”

He stood back up and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead.

“I'll walk you out.” He said sternly as he grasped your hand and began pulling you towards the exit.

On the outside you displayed the perfect picture of confidence, your heels clicking against the marbled floor and your chin pointed up. But on the inside you were dying. Your heart was hammering against your chest and your palm was slowly creating a lake. This was pivotal to you taking your life back, and all you could do was hope that you didn't fuck this up. That and you hoped that what you had set in motion would b pull through for the better, and not the worst.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you out of your mind?!?”

The voice was muffled from behind the door as you approached it, but it was familiar nonetheless. You had heard that voice almost every day for a decade plus and now it made you smile to hear it so laced with anger.

“Mia please, you're being too loud, they'll be here any minute.”

“I don't give a shit about whoever it is! How can you do this to me?!? What am I supposed to do now?!”

Your smile grew even wider. Whatever doubts you had were melting away into complete elation.

This was so worth it.

“Your mother and I are getting older and we feel that it would be the best decision. I'm sorry, but that's all there is to it.”

“What About my job?!”

“You have your job at Charmaine’s father’s company, what's the problem?”

“The problem is that I jump through hoops to impress them and yet my job is still hanging on by a thread!” She said before you heard a loud thump.

She was losing it. You couldn't help but to feel giddy with anticipation as you smoothed out your dress and knocked.

“Well sweetheart that is life, now please behave, my guest is here and I don't want you running them off before I've had a chance to meet them. Come in!”

“Well, whoever it is can fuck right off if they think I'm going to let you sell this company witho-…”

You smirked triumphantly at the surprise and utter terror on her face as you stepped through the doors and closed them behind you. She was pale as a ghost and looked about five seconds away from passing out.

“Y/n……”

You smiled at her before turning to her father. “Sir.” You extended your hand and he met yours half way. “It's nice to see you again.”

“It certainly is, I definitely was not expecting you to be the buyer! But this is great, perfect even!” He turned to Mia with an ignorant smile on his face. “See darling, you have nothing to worry about! With Y/n running the company you won't have to worry about your job!”

She obviously hadn’t told him that we weren't friends anymore, which was perfect.

“I'm going to go call your mother! Please chat while I'm gone.”

He rushed out of the room in a flurry, the doors closing behind him with an excited slam.

And then there was silence.

You met Mia's terrified yet angry gaze with your own look of triumph. She was drowning in fear, which was better than anticipated. You didn't know she was going to be here, but it was a welcome development.

“What the fuck are you playing at?”

You raised an eyebrow at her and she slammed her hand on her father’s – well yours now – desk.

“You're a pest Y/n! When you left my house those months ago I was sure you'd disappear, yet here you are in my father’s office saying that you’re buying his company.”

“Funny thing that, isn't it?”

She glared at you and you responded by stepping closer and leaning into her personal space. You could practically smell the anger coming off of her in droves.

“You started this. You and those two jealous little rodents, and honestly I feel bad for you. Because let me tell you something Mia.” You stepped closer and she took a shaky step back. “You may have thought you three scared me away, but I promise that you've done the opposite. You managed to piss me off, and we both know what a temper I have, don't we?”

You stood up straight and reveled in her slack jawed gaze.

“Seems like your father is still in the dark about how much of a snake his daughter is. I wonder what he would do if he found out that his only child was attempting to sabotage the daughter of his best business partners?”

She audibly gulped and at that you laughed.

“This is just the beginning of what I have in store, so I suggest you take your near jobless ass down to whatever gutters those two bitches are slumming it in and let them know that a storm is headed their way.”

Just as you finished speaking, Mia's father waltzed back into the room, nothing but pure joy in his face. You put on your best smile again and turned to him in a flash.

“You have to forgive me sir but I forgot I had a prior engagement that I absolutely can not skip out in, lest my father have my head.”

You took his hand and have a strong shake before making your way over to the door.

“You have my contact information so please call my offices and set up another time you’d be willing to meet and discuss the terms of my purchase.”

He nodded, and with that being said, you shot Mia one more glance accompanied by a sly wink and headed out the doors of your soon to be new office. As you walked through the building and towards the elevator you smiled largely and gripped your folder tightly to your chest in celebration.

So fucking worth it.


	10. Cataclysm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 800 fucking kudos.
> 
> Bless yall. I don't deserve.
> 
> I'm drunk as FUUUUUU, but it's okay, cause I'm still updating.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!! I gotta wash my face (yay Korean beauty products),
> 
> That had nothing to do with this update but lol 
> 
> Erwin Smith is daddy.
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!!!

“You’re lying to me.”

You rolled your eyes and turned your head to face the tv. You laid on your stomach in his bed, the satin warming under your skin as Jumin stood and undressed on the other side of the bed. He had been pestering you about your mood since he had arrived home from work and it was beginning to get on your nerves.

“Seriously Jumin, just drop it, I’ve had an exhausting day with Mia's dad, Luciel wore me out talking about this company, and I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out how to go about go about wrecking Charmaine and Sarah.”

“So you're stressed than? Y/n I told you that my father-“

“No! Shut up! I told you I’m dealing with this myself!” You shouted as you climbed off the bed and stared at him, fire raging behind the E/c of your eyes. “Not everybody can run to their daddy for everything Jumin, and just because you can doesn't mean I'm going to let it happen, you spoiled asshole!”

The sound of the tv droned on amidst the now suffocating silence that filled the air between the two of you. He had paused in the middle of taking off his tie, the look in his eyes nothing less than taken back and furious.

Not that you really cared.

In all honesty you were tired of his under estimation of your ability to take Care of yourself. It had been two weeks since the fateful meeting in Mia’s father’s office and ever since then Jumin had been breathing down your neck about the whole thing. Asking if it was the right decision, imploring that you reconsider and let his father handle the matter, and you were done with it all.

Though now that you had finally blown your top you were almost instantly regretting it. Especially when Jumin released a sigh and sped out of the room. It certainly wasn’t the reaction you were expecting, honestly, you were expecting him to get mad and fuck the stress out of you. Not for him to storm out to the balcony, the sliding glass door slamming shut behind him.

“God damn it….”, you muttered softly as you rubbed your hands over your face and made off to follow him.

The sun was dipping behind the city's skyscrapers and for a moment you couldn't help but to marvel at the silhouette of the man before you. His hair swayed to and fro in the delicate wind of the evening as he rested his elbows on the railing, his forehead cradled in his hand.

“Shit…..”

You slowly slid the door open and as you slid it closed he raised his head to look at you from the corner of his eye before turning to look at the city. The sound of your lighter seemed to be much louder than it was as you lit a cigarette and moved to stand next to him, forearms resting on the railing.

Another Puff of smoke left your lips. “Jumin, I-“

“I just want you to be safe Y/n.”

“I……I know…. It’s just that my whole life I’ve had to fight for what I want because I didn't want everyone to see me as some weak little daddy's girl.”

“But you are daddy’s girl.” He said teasingly.

“Not the time Jumin.” You said with a sigh. “I know you’re worried about me, but I promise that I can take Care of myself. Black belt remember?”

You could see the small smile on his lips as his left hand wound around your waist, drawing you closer to his side so he could press a soft kiss to your temple. It was starting to get cool as the sun drifted lower in the sky but you couldn't make your legs move, not when Jumin took your face in his hands and pressed soft cool lips to your own.

“I want you.” Were the words whispered against your lips and all you could do was nod.

A persistent tongue forced it’s way past your teeth as he snuck his way behind you, forcing your head to follow so he wouldn't have to break the kiss. His dress shirt hung loose and open and his tie was barely clinging to his neck and in that moment you couldn't help but to marvel at what a work of art he truly was. Hair mussed from hands running through it, dark eyes devouring your frame, making you feel crushed under his gaze.

You felt the cool sting of his hands on the rapidly heating skin above his pair of sweats that were riding dangerously low on your hips, coaxing a sigh from your lips. A moment of thanks was present in your mind for the fact that you were so high up that it was unlikely that anyone would see the two of you getting busy on the balcony.

“May I?”

The question came out as a whisper in your ear as his fingers teased the hem of the sweats lower. How he was still being so polite in the moment you’d never know, but you didn't really Care. He slipped the offending clothing from your body and you could hear a low rumble of approval in his chest when he saw that there was nothing underneath.

“Why must you test my resolve like this?” He whispered in between peppered kisses to your neck. “You know you drive me insane, don't you?”

You nodded, a soft whine slipping from your throat as he gripped your ass hard in his right hand, the sound of metal clanking as he worked his belt undone with his left. He was desperate in his movements and you loved it because you knew that meant you were in for a good fucking.

At this point the sky was a deep bluish purple as the night came closer to it’s arrival and a soft moan flew away with the wind As Jumin pressed a soft kiss to your nape and slid himself into you, the shivering cold metal of his buckle against your ass letting you know that he hadn't even bothered removing his pants. He was being uncharacteristically gentle, yet you could feel the desperation in his movements. Hard, paced thrusts sent you jolting against the railing of the balcony, his length dragging deep inside of you and drawing out every type of noise from deep within your chest.

Strong arms enveloped you in a crushing embrace across your chest and a damp forehead rested against your shoulder.

“I love you.”

His words made heat bloom all over your body, the tip of his cock grazing that spot inside of you with every sharp thrust of his hips.

“God….damnit Y/n! I love you. I..I need you to be safe.”

His voice was shaky, uneven, and it made your heart beat faster thinking that he was that worried about you. You pushed back against his hips, seeking your end as you heard his approaching.

“Jumin, f-fuck please.”

“I love you. I love you. I love you.”

You were both done for. The way his cock was pumping in and out of you was driving you mad, your thighs wet and legs shaking from the sheer pleasure of it all. If it weren’t for his hands holding you up you were sure that you would have collapsed.

“I’m cumming, f-fuck I-I…”

You tried to hold it off, to wait for him to tip over the edge with you, but when he released one of his hands and gripped your chin gently ago he could pull you into a searing kiss, you were done for. He swallowed down your cries as you went rigid in his grasp and you were certain that you could have come again immediately when the sound of an honest to God whimper slipped past his lips.

His grip on your body tightened and his hips thrust once, twice, and a third time before pressing flush against your ass. A deep rumble sounded in his chest and you gasped softly as the feeling of being filled blossomed inside of you. Warm, thick ropes of cum painted themselves within you and for some reason a single tear slipped from each of your eyes.

The sky was finally dark, the lights of the city below reflecting in Jumin's eyes as he forced you to look at him. There were no tears staining his cheeks but you could see a few threatening to fall past his thick lashes as he pressed his forehead to yours. Your breathing mingled with his in the chilly night air and you couldn't fight the small smile that crept into your face.

“I'm sorry.”

He shook his head, somehow pulling you closer, your bodies still connected as he grew flaccid inside of you.

“Don’t be sorry love, I know you have so much going on right now, and I know how independent you are.” He Pressed a small peck to your lips. “I just don't know if I could live with myself if anything ever happened to you.”

  
“I know Jumin, but please have some faith in me, you know I can do this.”

A small nod signified his approval and you nodded back, kissing him softly and smiling.

“Can we go inside now? I'm freezing and I wanna clean your cum outta me.”

“Eloquent As always.” He said with a chuckle and a shiver as he slipped out of you before scooping you up into his arms. “Shower and then we can order food.”

“Shower? Or shower shower?” You asked with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

He chuckled as he slid the door closed with his foot, turning to go towards the bathroom in his -your- room.

“Demanding tonight.”

“Think of it as an apology.”

He set you down on the toilet and kissed your forehead.

“We shall see my love, we shall see.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“I'll come visit you for lunch, I don't have to go to the courthouse today.” You Said sleepily as you watched him adjust his tie through lidded eyes.

After two more rounds you both had finally passed out and now five hours later he was ready to leave to work. Your eyes skimmed his tall frame and for a split second you wished he would change his mind and slip back into bed with you.

“Sounds lovely darling, I'm going now. Be safe and call if you need anything.”

He walked over to the side of the bed and leaned down to press a warm kiss to your pliant lips. You tried to sneak your tongue past his lips but he pulled away and tugged lightly on a lock of your hair.

“Don't Be naughty princess, I have to leave.”

You tried pouting, but it only made him laugh softly before pressing a kiss to your forehead and turning to leave. The front door opened and closed moments later with a soft click and you sighed as you settled back into the covers, grabbing his pillow and inhaling the lingering scent of his shampoo.

The shower had indeed turned into more than a shower, but that was okay because you needed to take a real one after round three anyways. Once he got into it, the man was insatiable, something you didn't mind in the least. A smile crept onto your face as memories of him ravishing you the night before flooded your mind. It was making you hot all over again thinking of the ways he took you, held you, kissed you, and it probably would have led to your hand between your legs if the sound of your phone ringing hadn't interrupted you.

The word ‘unknown’ shown on the screen and you sighed, hoping it was just a telemarketer so you could hang up and continue your dirty endeavors.

“Hello.”

“Now that Jumin is out of the house, why don't we have a little talk Y/n.”

Your Blood ran cold at the deep male voice on the other end of the phone, shivers racing down your spine. It wasn't just his voice that scared you; it was the fact that he knew that Jumin wasn’t in the apartment anymore.

You were being watched.

Immediately you went and closed the blinds in the room, a sense of anxiety washing over you. You weren’t safe, you weren't alone, whoever this was was watching your every move.

“Now Y/n we have a bit of a problem.”.

“And that would be?” You asked as you now looked around the living room.

“I think we both know what that is. The recent purchase of a certain company has put a friend of mine in a very compromising position.”

“Good, that was the fucking plan. It serves them right for trying to ruin my life.”

The voice let out a low chuckle and then a sigh.

“Oh you simple little girl, I'm not interested in your petty problems with those women, but unfortunately for you, your plan of revenge has put my friend at a disadvantage, and I can't have that.”

You remained silent, your brain running a mile a minute trying to figure out who you could have possibly pissed off when you started this whole thing almost a month ago. You also shuddered when you thought about someone watching you for that long. Without thinking any further you had the sudden thought to record the conversation, starting right as the voice began to speak again.

“So here's what's going to happen. I'm going to hang up and no doubt you'll call your lover, so when you call him tell him that you have a week to surrender the company back to it’s original owner, or there will be consequences, and I'd hate to have to make your life harder than it already is.”

You audibly gulped and nodded as if the person could see you.

“I…. I'll think about it…..I just hope you don't think that I'm going to roll over so easily. And God forbid Jumin finds out who you are, there’ll be hell to pay.”

There was that chuckle again.

“Oh I imagine there will be. Good day Y/n.”

The line went dead and ended the recording and you immediately called Jumin, deep gulps of air rushing into your lungs as you felt your body succumbing to an incoming panic attack. Your heart pounded violently and tears pricked in the corners of your eyes as that deep voice finally graced your ears.

“Y/n, darling, I swear you get so needy after we-“

“J-Jumin, I …i…he…”

Your voice was breaking, cracking, wracked with sobs as you broke down.

“Sweetheart….”

“Please, oh please come h-home. I don't feel safe without y-you here.”

“Give me ten, no, five minutes. Go in my study and don't come out until I get home.”

“Okay.”

The line went dead and you immediately went into his study and locked the door. Your entire body was shaking, tears streaming down your face.

Your life was falling apart around you, whether it be because of jealous bitches, fake friends, or mysterious threats on your phone, it was all tumbling and crashing to the ground and it was all due to one reason. One reason you never thought would even be a factor in your life, and the one reason you were soon going to feel safer than ever.

Jumin fucking Han.


	11. *UPDATE PLZ READ*

**SOOOOOO CAN I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING A SHITTY AUTHOR AGAIN?? LOL**

 

**BUT SERIOUSLY YALL, I CANT APOLOGIZE ENOUGH FOR NOT UPDATING LIKE I SHOULD. MY HUSBAND GOT BACK FROM DEPLOYMENT AND I KINDA GOT CAUGHT UP IN LIFE ~~~~**

 

**SO I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS.**

 

**GOOD NEWS IS THAT I AM ALIVE AND HAVE BEEN READING ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS AND I JUST WANNA SAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND YALL ARE AMAZING. I'VE BEEN WORKING ON UPDATES DURING MY FREE TIME(WHICH IS NEAR NONEXISTENT AT THIS POINT LOL) SO WORRY NOT I SHALL UPDATE FOR REAL SOON!!**

 

 

**NOW FOR THE BAD NEWS.....**

 

**ABOUT A MONTH AGO I WAS IN A PRETTY BAD CAR ACCIDENT WITH MY FRIEND THAT TOTALED THE CAR. WE'RE BOTH OKAY BUT UNFORTUNATELY MY LAPTOP WAS ALSO TOTALED IN THE ACCIDENT. AND WHAT WAS ON MY LAPTOP?**

 

**ALL MY GAHD DAMN WORK!**

 

**I HAD ABOUT TWO AND A HALF CHAPTERS OF WORK ON IT AND ITS.....FUCKED, FOR LACK OF A BETTER WORD LOL**

 

**SO I WILL BE UPDATING BUT IDK WHEN EXACTLY. I DON'T WANNA GIVE A DEFINITIVE TIME FRAME BECAUSE WITH THE BABY AND ADULTING I MOSY LIKELY WON'T MEET IT, BUT I HAVE ALREADY STARTED REBUILDING FROM THE ASHES.**

 

**IN THE MEANTIME THOUGH, IDK IF ANY OF YALL HAVE PLAYED DETROIT BECOME HUMAN YET...... BUT........**

 

**I'M STARTING ANOTHER STORY ABOUT AN ANDROID SENT BY CYBERLIFE. LOL**

  **BOTH STORIES WILL BE UPDATED AS OFTEN AS I CAN AND AGAIN, THANK YALL FOR BEING SO UNDERSTANDING. AS SOMEONE WHO READS FICS AS WELL I KNOW HOW FRUSTRATING IT CAN BE WHEN THE STORY YOU'RE INVESTED IN DOESN'T UPDATE ON A REGULAR SCHEDULE.**

 

**YALL ARE THE BEST READERS A GIRL COULD ASK FOR AND I PROMISE I'LL HAVE AN UPDATE ASAP**

 

**< 33333**

 


End file.
